En peligro
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Kula decide cambiar, y de qué manera. Mientras tanto, K se da cuenta de que el cartel NEST los esta persiguiendo otra vez.Capitulo 9 FINAL! GRACIAS!
1. CAMBIOS

**Saludos a todos los lectores de fanfiction. Soy nueva escritora y estoy muy feliz, por ser este mi primer fic. Se titula "En peligro" y es un KulaxK , una de mis parejas favoritas.**

**Es una idea que he tenido en mi mente desde hace mucho, y ahora la publico con el único deseo de que lo lean.**

**Antes de empezar, algunas aclaraciones: durante esta historia , kula trata de cambiar, y eso puede no gustarle a mucha gente, pero así está el fic en mi mente y no lo imagino de otra forma. Dependiendo de cómo se me vaya ocurriendo, la historia puede ir cambiando…**

**Los personajes de King of fighters no me pertenecen, y si así fuera, sería la chica más feliz del mundo (aunque me conformaría con una camiseta con la foto de K´ autografiada por él y por Kula) pero qué se le va a hacer.**

**Aclaraciones gramaticales: -lo que hablan- **

_Lo que piensan_

**(Mis humildes comentarios u opiniones)**

**Si tengo errores con la ortografía discúlpenme y háganmelo saber, serían de mucha ayuda.**

**Pasemos con el fic!! Ah, se me olvidaba, este fic va dedicado a todo el que lo lea y que le guste (si no les gustó, pues ya ni modo)**

_**En peligro**_

Capitulo 1

CAMBIOS

En una fría tarde de otoño, en un parque, podía verse la gente divirtiéndose, los niños jugando, los adultos platicando, en fin, nada distinto a lo usual, excepto alguien. Una joven, de extraño pelo azul, ojos rojos aun más extraños y piel muy blanca, que caminaba solitaria.

_No comprenden. No tienen siquiera una idea de que clase de persona soy, aun mas extraña de lo que todos piensan. Hace frío, no me importa. Diana me dijo que usara suéter, pero no le hice caso. De cualquier forma, estoy tratando de ser alguien distinta. Ya no quiero que todos me vean como una niña. Puedo ser diferente, lo se. Se supone que debo llegar a casa antes de que oscurezca. No lo haré. Puedo cuidarme sola._

Kula Diamond quería ser alguien diferente, pero tenia muchas dudas.

Se hizo tarde, pero decidió que eso no la haría cambiar de opinión. Simplemente decidió seguir caminando…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo una persecución. La policía perseguía una motocicleta negra, cuyo ocupante iba también completamente vestido de negro, con un casco, lo cual les impedía ver de quien se trataba.

-¡ALTO O LE DISPARAREMOS!- advirtió uno de los policías, pero el misterioso motociclista dio la vuelta en una calle a contra-ruta, esquivando hábilmente a todos los autos que llegaban de frente.

Tendrían que dar vuelta hasta la siguiente calle para alcanzarlo. Siguió a toda velocidad pero para su sorpresa lo alcanzaron de nuevo, mas adelante la calle estaba cerrada, porque la estaban arreglando. Para su buena suerte, para evitar el paso, habían colocado unas tablas, pero se habían caído, varias habían quedado recargadas sobre un bote, y se le ocurrió usarlas a modo de rampa.

-Nadie es tan tonto como para hacer eso- dijo otro de los policías mientras detenían las patrullas, esperarían a que diera vuelta y lo alcanzarían. Pero en lugar de detenerse, el motociclista aceleró, y la rampa hizo su trabajo. El salto fue tan grande que pareció imposible que hubiera sobrevivido. En cuanto tocó el suelo, siguió a toda velocidad por la calle…

-¡MALDICIÓN, DEN LA VUELTA, HAY QUE ATRAPARLO!-

El motociclista dio vuelta y avanzó unas calles más, hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos. Al lado había un terreno abandonado. Bajó y ocultó allí la moto. Al quitarse el casco, se podían apreciar sus ojos grises, su piel oscura y su pelo… blanco. Era joven, no debía tener más de unos veinte años, era además alto y se veía muy fuerte. El chico entró al edificio y subió hasta el tercer piso. Entró en uno de los departamentos. En el sillón de la sala se encontraba sentada una joven, de pelo castaño y corto, que lo miró y le preguntó molesta

-¿Dónde estabas? Te esperábamos a la hora de la comida. Ya son las diez y tú vienes como si nada. ¿K´?¡ K´ hazme caso!!

K´, nuestro motociclista misterioso (¿Qué esperaban?) se asomó a la ventana y vio como pasaban frente al edificio cinco o seis patrullas, buscándolo sin resultados. Hizo una sonrisa altanera y volteó a ver a su hermana, Whip, que lo miraba con algo de enojo:

-¿otra vez provocando a la policía? Si te atrapan, K', estarás en serios problemas.

-Jamás me atraparán, son muy lentos. No te preocupes por mi, yo se cuidarme sólo.

En ese momento llegó Máxima:

-¡Ya está la cena!

Se sentaron a cenar y Whip le comentó a Máxima lo que había hecho K´, después de todo era su mejor amigo y lo haría entrar en razón. Qué equivocada estaba.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántos eran?

-No me fijé bien pero eran cinco o seis patrullas (mmmmmmm, qué modesto)

-¡buen trabajo amigo! JAJAJAJAJA- la risa de Máxima sólo consiguió hacer enfadar más a Whip.

-¡YA BASTA!- en ese momento sonó el teléfono y whip se levantó a contestar.

-¿bueno?

Del otro lado de la línea:

-¡Whip! ¿Está Kula con ustedes?-era Diana. En su voz se adivinaba lo… molesta y asustada que estaba.

-No… ahora que lo dices, no se paró aquí en todo el día. Dijo que nos acompañaría a comer, pero no llegó.

-¿? A mí me dijo que se iba de paseo, le dije que regresara antes de que oscureciera, pero no ha llegado. Ya es tarde, me da terror que le pase algo.

-No creo, ella estará bien.

Mientras, en un callejón de la ciudad, se agruparon unas veinte jovencitas (muchachas, chavas, como les quieran llamar).

Formaron un círculo y dentro de éste se pararon dos de ellas y empezaron a discutir. No vale la pena decir la razón. De los gritos pasaron a los jaloneos y de allí a los golpes.

Finalmente una salió vencedora, y sus amigas le aplaudieron. Las amigas de la otra la ayudaron a levantarse, y se fueron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron.

La triunfadora de este encuentro comenzó a vanagloriarse (ya sabrán: "yo aquí soy la reina" "la mera mera" etc.) , pero se detuvo al escuchar unos sarcásticos aplausos que provenían de una esquina.

-Bravo, ha sido la pelea más… patética que he visto en mi vida-con una sonrisa, Kula empezó a caminar rumbo a esas chicas.

- ¿qué? ¿Tambien quieres pelea?

-¿Contigo? Tú no me conoces niña. Tú nunca has estado en una pelea de verdad. No durarías ni cinco minutos frente a lo que yo he enfrentado en todo mi vida.

-por lo visto te crees mucho-la chava se estaba enojando ante la actitud retadora de Kula, pero le parecía bastante insignificante.

-porque soy mucho más que todas ustedes juntas.

La chica se enojó aún mas y se lanzó contra ella en un primer golpe. Kula ni siquiera se molesto en moverse. Aquel puño se posó en su estómago sin hacerle ningún daño.

-¿Es todo? Bien, es mi turno- Kula le dio una patada tan fuerte, que la lanzó varios metros lejos de ella. Las amigas de ella la levantaron y se fueron corriendo (huyeron, las muy cobardes).

Eran ya las once y Whip seguía consolando a Diana por el teléfono (mientras K´y Máxima se veían sin saber que hacer, hombres al fin y al cabo)

-no te preocupes, no le pasará nada, si no llega en un rato más, K´, Máxima y yo te ayudaremos a buscarla-

-Snif, snif, de acuerdo-Diana colgó y Whip lanzó un suspiro de alivio, pero sí le preocupaba que Kula estuviera desaparecida.

Diana apenas tuvo tiempo para sentarse en un sillón cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta. Era Kula.

-¿Dónde estabas?-voz de mamá preocupada… y molesta a la vez…qué complicado…-te esperé toda la tarde, ya son las once , no tienes ni la menor idea de lo preocupada que estaba.

Kula no le prestó atención, fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de leche. Luego caminó hacia su cuarto.

-¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?-Diana sonaba más tranquila, pero la retórica siempre funciona en casos como este.

-Pensaba- kula le respondió (esto se pone feo)-que puedo cuidarme sola. Pienso… que puedo poner mis propias reglas si quiero. Pienso…que después de todo sólo soy un maldito experimento, no tengo padres ni familia, no tengo porqué importarle a nadie y tú no eres mi madre y tampoco eres quién para darme ordenes.

Kula entró a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Diana no se inmutó. Ni siquiera pareció importarle. Sabía que en algún momento esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano. Kula le recordaba mucho a K´. En algún momento él había sido así. Y lo seguía siendo. Pero también sabía que en el fondo Kula solo estaba sufriendo. Y sí solo le quedaba sentarse a esperar, decidió no dejar que Kula se pasara del límite o que rompiera las reglas. Después de todo, ella era su protectora, su guardiana. Casi su madre. Pero, como dijo Kula, en realidad no lo era.

Pero no pudo evitar molestarse al día siguiente, cuando Kula le explicó lo que había estado haciendo.

-¿te peleaste? ¿Con quién?

-nada grave- bueno, al menos Kula ya no estaba tan molesta- solo una chiquilla estúpida que conocí en la calle (ni yo me la creo xp).

En la tarde fueron a visitar a Whip, Máxima y K´. En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Kula se sentó en un sillón sin decir nada. Whip y Diana fueron a la cocina a platicar.

-Sí, yo también la noto extraña…y tienes razón, en cierto modo me recuerda a K´.

-sólo espero que las cosa no empeoren. Me dijo que ayer se peleó en la calle. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Ella ha peleado antes, pero jamás por simple diversión.

Pero las cosas sí podían empeorar, y de qué manera.

Ante la falta de entretenimiento en casa, K´salió en su motocicleta, y llegó tarde en la noche, bastante intranquilo. Todos estaban sentados en la sala, y aprovechó esto para hablar con ellos.

-tenemos problemas-dijo sentándose en el primer sillón que encontró-no están buscando-

-¿Quiénes?-Kula tenía esta pregunta, pero todos los demás sabían (y temían) la respuesta.

-Los guardias de NEST-

Continuará…

--

**Bien, ahí está el primer capítulo.**

**Me pareció algo corto, pero creo que está bien para empezar. Aún no se nota el romance, pero ya lo veremos después. Tal vez sea algo largo, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.**

**Dudas o aclaraciones… dejen reviews y yo me haré cargo. Buenos o malos, lo importante es que me hagan saber que piensan.**

**Sugerencias para futuro, comentarios destructivos, etc.¨¨**

**PD.Espero que les guste la música porque alguno de los capítulos puede ser un songfic. Tal vez el último.**

**Bueno, es todo (creo) ¡gracias y que tenga un buen día! (no, tonta, eso es como para una venta, di otra cosa) está bien… ¡coman frutas y verduras! (XP)**

**ATTE… LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs**


	2. EL PLAN

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic. En la primera parte, K´ descubre que los están buscando, y además Kula ha tenido unos cambios muy raros. Ok, aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que lo lean, y que me dejen reviews jejeje.**

**Por cierto, King of fighters no me pertence (sniff, sniff) escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento, mío y de quien lo lea.**

_**En peligro**_

Capítulo 2

EL PLAN

Ante la falta de entretenimiento en casa, K´ salió en su motocicleta, y llegó tarde en la noche, bastante intranquilo. Todos estaban sentados en la sala, y aprovechó esto para hablar con ellos.

-tenemos problemas-dijo sentándose en el primer sillón que encontró-nos están buscando-

-¿Quiénes?-Kula tenía esta pregunta, pero todos los demás sabían (y temían) la respuesta.

-Los guardias de NEST-

--

Todos miraron a K´ como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

El intentaba calmarse, pero sólo consiguió ponerse de pie y caminar sin sentido por toda la sala. Máxima fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Cómo sabes que están aquí?

-los he visto con mis propios ojos- se desesperó y subió la voz- ellos están aquí y nos buscan a nosotros.

-tal vez no eran ellos…y si te confundiste?- Whip, como siempre, trataba de mantener la calma, pero la sola idea de que los estuvieran buscando era temible para cualquiera de ellos.

-No, eran ellos, los distinguiría en cualquier parte. Además, solo salen de noche, para no llamar tanto la atención. Y los escuché. Oí una de sus conversaciones.

FLASHBACK°°°°°

Iba en la motocicleta, cuando vi al primero. Su ropa me pareció muy conocida, pero no le presté tanta atención. Era una calle bastante solitaria. Un poco más lejos había más. Entonces recordé que esos eran los trajes que usaban los guardias. Detuve la moto y la oculté. Empecé a caminar y llegué a donde se encontraba una de las camionetas que usan. Me agaché para que no me vieran. Una de las ventanillas estaba entreabierta, así que escuché todo:

-Búsquenlos, tienen que estar en esta ciudad. Al que se hace llamar Máxima, a Diana, Whip, pero sobretodo a K´ y a esa traidora, Kula.

Me asusté un poco, caminé hacia atrás y sin querer golpeé unas latas que estaban atrás de mi. Ellos escucharon el ruido y voltearon, yo salí corriendo para que no me vieran. Llegué a donde había dejado la motocicleta y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Pude ver cómo buscaban al causante del ruido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK°°°°°

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- nadie parecía tener la respuesta.

K´ pensaba algo. Máxima lo supo por la forma en que se paseaba por la habitación, pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando.

De pronto, su voz adquirió un tono de autoridad que nadie había oído nunca. Los miró a todos y comenzó a hablar:

-Yo tengo un plan, pero puede ser largo, y algo complicado-esperó y continuó- tenemos que irnos de la ciudad. Al menos hasta que ellos se vayan. Cambiaremos de ciudad cada cierto tiempo, por si nos persiguen, así no nos encontraran fácilmente.

-y si nos encuentran?

-Entonces nos dividiremos en grupos y tomaremos caminos distintos. Whip irá con Diana, hacen buen equipo para pelear. Máxima irá con Kula, para que se protejan mutuamente.

Máxima lo miró con desconfianza:

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tú…

-Yo iré sólo. Con un poco de suerte me perseguirán a mí y ustedes podrán regresar aquí, estarán a salvo hasta que yo pueda volver también.

¿Pero y si no volvía? Máxima, Whip y Diana no dijeron nada, pero era evidente que Kula estaba molesta.

-¿y mientras tanto que? ¿Esperaremos a que vuelvas o a que nos envíen tu cadáver? ¿de verdad crees que me voy a quedar tan tranquila sabiendo que quizás tú…?- Kula guardó silencio un poco avergonzada. Todos sabían que estaba enamorada de K´, pero ella misma se había puesto aún más en evidencia.

-Yo dije que eso- K´ continuó con una sonrisa de triunfo- era sólo en caso de que nos encontraran.

-Entonces yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, y hay que irnos pronto para no tener problemas- dijo Máxima , poniéndose de pie- que Kula y Diana pasen la noche aquí .

Diana entonces fue a su departamento y llenó dos maletas con ropa, luego regresó y acordaron que partirían al día siguiente, por la tarde.

Mientras tanto, Kula salió al balcón (no se que tan grande era el departamento, pero imaginen que había un balcón) y vió las estrellas. Pensó en muchas cosas, hasta que escuchó unos pasos tras ella.

Sin darse la vuelta escuchó su respiración, y la de ella se fue haciendo cada vez más pausada.

-Sólo quería preguntarte - K´ se paró junto a ella y le habló sin mirarla- ¿Por qué sonabas tan molesta hace rato, con lo que dije?

-No era por ti. Bueno, en realidad creo que no era lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Qué?

-Que jamás pensé que fueras la clase de persona que fuera capaz de…huir-Kula lo miró con un poco de superioridad, como si estuviera viendo a un gusano- ¿Por qué no quedarnos y pelear? ¿Por qué no enfrentarlos? ¡Ya lo hemos hecho antes!!Jamás pensé que fueras un cobarde ¡- finalmente gritó, descargando una furia extraña que ni ella misma esperaba, además, temblaba ligeramente de pies a cabeza, y ni ella misma lo entendía.

-¡oye niña yo no soy ningún cobarde!

-¿entonces porqué?- Kula no pudo reprimir las lagrimas. K´ se sorprendió. Ella no tenía porqué llorar por algo tan insignificante. Se acercó a ella y trató de abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó:

-¡NO!-Kula limpió sus lágrimas y entró al departamento de nuevo. Al parecer estaba furiosa. K´ frunció el ceño, molesto ¿Por qué la niña actuaba así? ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Porqué a él?

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE¨¨ ¨¨

K´ se levantó más temprano. Preparó su desayuno, que comió a toda carrera y salió a la calle. No tomó la motocicleta. Camino unas cuantas calles y llegó a una gran casa. Respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre. En un minuto, la puerta fue abierta por un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño…

-¿Dash?- preguntó el castaño.

-Kusanagi…- dijo tranquilamente K´, luego miró a Kyo, que estaba perplejo , observándolo desde la puerta.

-emmm, pasa- Kyo le dejó el paso libre y lo invitó a que se sentara en la sala.

-¿A que debo este honor? -preguntó un poco confundido.

-Necesitaba…se que sonará raro, pero vine a pedirte un favor…

-¿Qué?- Kyo estaba sorprendido- ¡ah ya sé! ¡vienes a pedirme dinero! ¡El otro día ese bastardo de Yagami vino a pedirme dinero, me amenazó con arrancarme la cabeza si no lo hacía! ¡me quitó como cuarenta dólares! ¡y ahora tu también!(uff, qué paranoico)

-¿ah? ¡por supuesto que no! ¿Como puedes creer eso de mi? Yo nunca te he pedido dinero y la ultima vez que te amenacé fue hace mucho tiempo!

-¿entonces?-el chico castaño no estaba en uno de sus días más brillantes.

-de acuerdo escucha…- K´ le contó a Kyo todo lo sucedido, pero este seguía sin entender.

- ¿y yo que tengo que ver?

- Te estoy pidiendo ayuda: aquí es donde entras tú. En cuanto nos vayamos de esta ciudad, me comunicaré contigo todos los días. Quiero que vigiles sus movimientos. Ellos solo salen en la noche.

-ah, como los vampiros…jeje-

-Sí Kyo, como los vampiros- K´ se estaba arrepintiendo, pero que más podía hacer-En cuanto empieces a notar que ya no están, cuando creas que ya se han ido, debes avisarme para que nosotros podamos volver.

-de acuerdo pero… ¿porqué no simplemente se quedan y pelean?- K´ apretó os puños y volteó su cabeza. Kyo comprendió que había dicho algo que no debía.

-Porque…no quiero correr riesgos…mas bien…no quiero que ellos se arriesguen. Tu sabes que yo no recuerdo mi pasado. No tengo idea de quienes eran mi familia, salvo mi hermana Whip. Ellos son mi familia ahora, no quisiera que algo les pasara.-K´ guardó silencio por un rato, hasta que Kyo se atrevió a hablar.

- No te preocupes amigo, yo me encargo. Tu solo cuida a tu familia.

K´ asintió y Kyo lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Después de agradecerle (será posible?) se despidió y camino de regreso al departamento.

Ya todos estaban despiertos y lo esperaban.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Whip desde la mesa, pues apenas estaban desayunando.

-Fui a ver a alguien.- K´ fue a su habitación y preparó su ropa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, decidieron que Kula y Whip irían en un auto, Máxima y Diana en el otro (un auto era de Whip y el otro de Diana) y K´ los seguía en la motocicleta. Salieron de la ciudad tratando de no llamar la atención, no tuvieron muchas dificultades, pues Southtown era muy grande.

Desde la motocicleta, K´ podía ver la figura de Kula en el auto, junto a Whip, que estaba conduciendo. Entonces recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

_Olvídate de cuanto hayas visto. No escuches lo que te haga daño escuchar. Pelea y no te dejes matar. Vive para tus sueños. Aunque te lastimen algunas veces, yo estaré ahí, para ti. No te preocupes por nada. Yo te protegeré. Por siempre._

Aceleró y así comenzaron el viaje…pero K´ sabía que muchas cosas podían suceder…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Y así fue. Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Necesitaba que alguien ayudara a K´, el no podía sólo con tanta presión así que se me ocurrió incluir a Kyo.**

**Kula sigue mostrándose desafiante, es decir, llamó a K´ cobarde, eso no es normal en ella. Y también salió a relucir el lado sensible de K´, no sé si me quedó bien, así que espero comentarios al respecto.**

**Pd. Gracias a MUSA 555 Por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mi idea y espero que sigas mi historia. Por cierto, tal vez actualice cada semana, o tal vez tarde menos, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga para escribir. Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo (¿otra vez con tus cursilerías de comercial barato? ****Di algo genial, pareces nerd) emmm, ok, SAYONARA (XP).**

**Atte, LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs °°**


	3. SOLO AHORA

**WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!**

**Soy LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs y aquí va un nuevo capitulo de mi fic!!**

**Bueno, pues por alguna razón estoy muy feliz, pero este capitulo me pareció algo corto, traigo miles de ideas en la cabeza y trato de incorporarlas todas a la historia, jejeje.**

**Me esta gustando la historia, no me esperaba que tuviera tantos cambios, pero aun así creo que si me esta gustando.**

**Mmmm…the King of fighters no me pertenece (auch, que mas quisiera yo) **

**Pd…si les gusta K´ tanto como a mi háganmelo saber, quiero saber que no soy la única loca-**

_**En peligro**_

Capitulo 3

SOLO AHORA

Después de unas horas, Kula se quedó completamente dormida, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había podido actuar así? Le había gritado a Diana, había llamado cobarde a K´, pero ¿de qué la había servido? Ahora se sentía culpable, y lo peor era que si se echaba para atrás, iba a quedar como una estúpida. O como una niña mimada que quería que le cumplieran sus caprichos. Así que ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Luego de un rato, el calor, y lo aburrido de la carretera la hicieron dormir.

K´ tampoco podía con sus pensamientos, pero el pensaba en otra cosa… ¿Qué pasaría si el plan no funcionaba? Ese sí sería un problema. No quería que les pasara algo a sus amigos, eso lo haría sentirse muy mal, ¿que pasaría con el entonces? ¿Que haría?

Cuando Kula despertó, vio por la ventanilla del auto. Aunque estaba adormecida, despertó enseguida a notar que habían llegado a una luminosa y alegre ciudad. Como era de noche, las luces se veían hermosas, además se oía a lo lejos la música de los centros nocturnos y de las tiendas y centros comerciales.

K´ mientras tanto, veía también la ciudad, en una esquina unas chicas lo miraron y lo saludaron guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el solo aceleró (pobrecito, le da pena, ¬¬° ajá). Odiaba lugares como este. Siempre había mucha gente, peor aun en las noches. Por eso cuando salía se cuidaba de pasar por lugares mas solitarios, a menos que tuviera que ir a algún centro comercial o algo así, entonces trataba de no hablar con nadie y de mantenerse lo mas aislado posible.

Whip oyó la alarma de su celular. Era Diana.

-¿si?

- Whip, ya es medianoche, tenemos que parar – Diana estaba en el otro auto, y Máxima ya estaba completamente dormido.

- de acuerdo, busca un hotel, K´ nos seguirá, no re preocupes- Whip colgó y Kula se removió un poco en su asiento. ¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

Diana siguió unas cuantas cuadras y pronto llegó a un hotel, se veía elegante, obviamente sería muy seguro, entonces se detuvo en el estacionamiento y bajó. Máxima bajó tras ella y luego Whip se estacionó junto a ella. K´ llegó tras ellos y se estacionó sin decir nada. Entraron a la recepción. Al verlos, la encargada les ofreció la habitación familiar, perfecta para quienes viajaban en grupo, con varias camas, espaciosa y con dos baños.

-En ningún otro hotel tienen una habitación así, será perfecta para ustedes- la recepcionista los miraba alegremente (bueno, miraba a K´ pero este no le prestó la mas mínima atención, así que optó por dirigirse a Whip)- ¿la quieren?

-está bien, gracias.

Les dieron la llave, un joven llevó las maletas y finalmente llegaron en el elevador al piso 7, que era donde estaba esa habitación. Y la recepcionista tenía razón, era perfecta. Tenía cinco camas, entre las cuales había bastante espacio. Dos baños, una televisión con cable y Dvd, unas cuantas macetas con plantas muy alegres, un balcón muy grande, en el cual había dos sillas, perfecta para mirar un romántico atardecer…_un momento,¿ en que estaba pensando? ¿Romántico atardecer?_ Kula sacudió la cabeza. Ella había decidido cambiar ¿no? Pues entonces ya eran suficientes pensamientos tontos y románticos. Sin más se tiró en una cama, y sacando un Ipod de su maleta empezó a oir música.

Whip y Diana platicaban, mientras K´ y Máxima veían unas carreras en el canal de deportes. Después de un rato, llegó el servicio a la habitación, con una gran cena.

Mientras los demás comían, K´ aprovechó para hablar con Kyo. Marcó rápidamente, la alarma sonó varias veces hasta que la voz adormilada del castaño contestó:

-¿Bueno?-luego lanzó un largo bostezo…

-¿Kyo?

-¡no , no¡ ¡ Iori, juro que yo no rompí la ventanilla de tu auto, fue un accidente¡ ¡la piedra salió de la nada y…!

- Kyo, soy K´, no Iori, cálmate-

-Ah, ok discúlpame XD

-Mmmm, llamaba para preguntarte si ha habido alguna novedad…

-de qué?

-¡de lo que te dije!- K´ se masajeó las sienes con desesperación. Kyo tenía la peligrosa cualidad de ponerlo de nervios con solo unas cuantas palabras.

- ah claro, pues… tenías razón, los vi hace un par de horas, cerca de aquí un par de cuadras hacia el parque.

- de acuerdo, ¿te reconocieron?- K´ le preguntó, porque ellos también podrían estar buscando a Kyo.

- No, y aunque lo hubieran hecho… no es por preocuparte, K´, pero estaban hablando, los escuche y están muy preocupados por encontrarte…

- lo sé. Gracias Kyo, buenas noches.- K´ colgó y se sentó a la orilla de una de las camas.

Whip se acercó a el y se sentó a su lado:

-Sigues preocupado, ¿cierto?- puso una mano en su hombro, K´ solo volteó la cabeza.

- No lo estoy- luego la miró- ¿y tu?

- Tal vez un poco- y añadió con una sonrisa- pero hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores. Esto me parece más bien como unas vacaciones. Solo lamento que no lo disfrutaremos igual que unas vacaciones reales.

K´ la miró. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana fuera tan positiva? Y Máxima, Y Diana, todos estaban de lo mas tranquilos, mientras el estaba nervioso e intranquilo… ¿era de verdad que los quería tanto? Y sin embargo, todas las personas que lo conocían daban por hecho que no era más que un muchacho frío e insensible. ¿Por qué? Por como actuaba siempre. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Era su forma de ser, y quien no lo entendiera no tenía porque meterse en su vida.

Un estruendoso ronquido de Máxima lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Ya es tarde, K´, buenas noches- Whip fue a otra cama y se quedó dormida en unos minutos…

El también se acostó, necesitaba dormir. La ventana estaba abierta, y el aire entraba suavemente. Le encantaba esa sensación. Lo hacía sentir mejor. Lo dejaba soñar.

Kula se despertó un poco más temprano que los demás al día siguiente. Pidió el desayuno y se sentó a ver la tv. No había dormido bien. La asaltaron las pesadillas y una sensación muy extraña apretaba su pecho… huir, quedarse, se preguntaba si habían hecho lo correcto. Después de desayunar, tomó un baño y decidió salir a caminar. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta negra. Hacía algo de frio, pero para ella era mejor así, así que camino hasta el centro de aquella ciudad.

Todos despertaron después y se preguntaban donde había ido Kula. Luego de un rato concluyeron que no debían preocuparse, ella regresaría y…

Mientras tanto ella había llegado a u centro comercial… comida, ropa, libros ,zapatos, ropa, música, ropa, dulces, ropa, ropa, ROPA!! Una gran tentación para cualquier chica, y Kula Diamond no era la excepción… (Jejeje ¿Qué mujer se resiste a las ofertas?) y como tenía a su disposición la tarjeta de crédito de Diana… se lanzó a la cacería…

Pasó horas entre tienda y tienda comprando todo lo que le gustaba, incluso algunos discos, y luego de tomar un café entró al cine. Vio una película de terror, y salió de ahí temblando…normalmente una película como esa no le daba tanto miedo, pero por alguna razón esta vez se había quedado con el alma en un hilo, a la menor muestra de peligro se tensaban sus músculos, y decidió entonces regresar al hotel. Pero no contaba con la hora que era. Miró en su reloj (recién comprado y carísimo… a Diana la dará un infarto cuando la cuenta de la tarjeta llegue) eran mas de las nueve de la noche y las calles para llegar al hotel no eran exactamente luminosas, la ciudad lo era, pero el hotel estaba en una zona mas solitaria.

Caminó unas cuantas calles. Esperó. Entonces recordó las escenas de la película. La chica caminaba sola en las oscuras calles, y al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontraba cara a cara con el monstruoso ser…

Y al dar la vuelta en la esquina no pudo reprimir un grito. Una cegadora luz y ella se volteó para empezar a correr hacia el otro lado, pero se da cuenta de que la luz la sigue. En medio de la carrera se tropieza y cae al suelo, para luego sentir una poderosa mano que sujeta con fuerza su muñeca.

-¡SUELTAME!- grita con fuerza y empieza a llorar con desesperación…

- Kula, soy yo, mírame.

Esa voz. Y la motocicleta. No podía ser alguien más.

-¿estas bien?-Kula levantó la vista. K´ la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la abrazó por la cintura, casi inconscientemente.

-estoy bien- Kula se separó de K´ algo molesta- me asustaste.

- tu también nos asustaste… ¿Dónde estabas?- luego vio las bolsas de ropa y ya no tuvo dudas- Imagino que usaste la tarjeta de Diana…

-no te importa…- Kula empezó a caminar…

-¿adonde vas?-con una burlona sonrisa K´ subió a su motocicleta

-al hotel…mmmmmmm…

-es por el otro lado… sube, yo te llevo-

-No me digas que hacer, yo puedo sola…- Kula empezó a caminar en la otra dirección, mientras K´ la observaba.

- ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Si no aceptas ayuda de vez en cuando…

- ¡No necesito ayuda! ¡Desaparece!-ella siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a una especie de parque, ahí se sentó en una banca. Estaba oscuro…

_¿Qué se ha creído? Y el susto que me dio… luego se toma la confianza de abrazarme, y todavía se ofrece a llevarme…tiene que quedarle claro que yo puedo sola… no quiero ser mas una carga…_

Entonces vio a lo lejos un puesto de dulces… K´ estaba comprando dulces… ¡¿y hablando amablemente con la encargada?! ¡¡Hasta parecía que le estaba coqueteando!! Kula se puso roja y se volteó para no ver la escena. K´ se acercó a ella después de un rato y le ofreció una gran paleta de caramelo…

-¿y esto?- preguntó ella, tomando la paleta…

-mmm, la chica del puesto casi me obliga a comprarla… creo que se me insinuó, así que la compré para que dejara de molestar… pero si no la quieres…

-No, está bien… la chica era bonita…

-no tanto… he visto mejores… veo una mejor justo ahora…

Kula se volteó de nuevo, para que K´ no notara lo roja que estaba.

-¿me seguiste hasta aquí?- preguntó para tratar de cambiar el tema.

-Sí, no quería que te fueras sola, ya es tarde.

-de acuerdo, entonces, vámonos.

Caminaron hacia la motocicleta, y pasaron por el puesto de dulces. Al ver a K´ la chica sonrió coquetamente…escotada, con una minifaldita, una (ejem) exhibicionista roba-novios de lo peor…sin que K´ la viera, Kula le sacó la lengua y segundos después… la chica estaba congelada…literalmente (jejeje, Kula también defiende lo que es suyo)

K´ le dio el otro casco y a ella solo le quedó subir junto a el, bueno, tras el, colocando las bolsas con cuidado. Eran muchas.

- tenemos que seguir viajando- agregó K´ antes de arrancar- este lugar dejara de ser seguro en muy poco tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel.

-¿Dónde estabas? Desaparecer se te está haciendo costumbre jovencita…

-No tengo por que decirles exactamente todo lo que hago en el día, tengo derecho a un poco de privacidad ¿no?

-entendemos, Kula- WhIp se acercó a ella- pero entiende que también nos preocupamos por…

-Pues entonces dejen de preocuparse y asunto arreglado.

Kula no dio explicaciones. K´ tampoco. Iba a recostarse en su cama, pero en eso sonó su celular. Se apartó para contestar:

-Bueno?- aunque ya tenía idea de quien era, solo podía ser una persona…

- K´, malas noticias… se han ido, parece que ya saben que no están aquí…- Kyo estaba nervioso…

-como sabes?- K´ también lo estaba

-todos los vimos…las camionetas salieron de la ciudad por decenas… pude escucharlos nuevamente… los van a seguir, adonde vayan…

-¿Cómo los escuchaste?

-me acerqué a una de las camionetas. Por poco me descubren.

- ¿No te encontraron?

- no, por suerte…pero creo que cambió la situación, ya no están tan preocupados por ti, buscan a…

- buscan a Kula ¿verdad?- K´ cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

- si… ella es quien esta en peligro ahora…

- no importa, aunque sea por ella, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea… gracias Kyo…

- de nada, amigo, cuídense…cuida mucho a ya sabes quien…

- lo haré…- K´ colgó y estuvo muy pensativo un buen rato...

Media hora después, K´ hablo con Whip:

-tenemos que irnos, mañana a más tardar.

- de acuerdo, ¿pero porque?

- solo por precaución…

Si, entonces podía fingir que nada pasaba y continuar con tranquilidad, luego pensaría en que hacer. Y estaba seguro de que no debía dejar que nada le pasara a Kula. No sabía porqué, pero era ella quien le interesaba mas proteger. Entonces pensó en todo lo que había pasado con ella. Estaba destinada a destruirlo, pero jamás lo hizo. Luego se hicieron amigos, y pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran un buen equipo. Luego todos decían que Kula estaba enamorada de el. Al principio le molestaba tanta insistencia, pero luego ya no le importó. Y se dio cuenta de que el también sentía algo especial por ella… ¿pero que? Y desde hacía unos pocos días, ella se comportaba extraño…al parecer quería ser mas independiente, pero nadie se explicaba cual podía ser la razón. Incluso parecía ser un poco rebelde, como cualquier adolescente, pero no era por eso. Por lo pronto, el debía encontrar la manera de que todos regresaran con vida a Southtown, pero no les dijo nada de su conversación con Kyo.

Pero Kula había escuchado la conversación… así que era culpa de ella. Por ella los estaban persiguiendo. Sin decir nada se durmió. Pero ya tenía un plan. Ella podía ser independiente, podía hacer su propia vida. Ella misma lo había dicho antes. Además, si viajaba sola e iniciaba una nueva vida nadie la descubriría. Y sus amigos estarían a salvo. (A ella también le preocupan sus amigos, pero no quiere mostrar debilidad… todos nos encontraremos en una situación parecida alguna vez)

Al día siguiente, se puso de pie y decidió escribirles para que no la buscaran, la carta era mas específicamente para K´:

"Por favor, por favor, perdónenme, pero no regresaré a casa con ustedes…tal vez cuando lean esta carta…"

CONTINUARÁ...

_please, please, forgive me,_

_but i won´t be home again,_

_maybe someday you look out_

_and barely conscious you say to no one_

_isn´t something missing?_

_(por favor, por favor, perdóname_

_Pero no iré a casa otra vez_

_Tal vez un día despiertes_

_Y apenas consciente le dirás a la nada_

_¿Que no falta algo?)_

--

**De acuerdo, esto ultimo estuvo algo trágico, ¿alguien ha escuchado la canción Missing, de Evanescence? Pues si saben ingles o si leen la traducción de la letra, notaran que es como una carta de despedida, me inspire en esa canción para Kula.**

**Tal vez tome otra canción para otro capitulo, si quieren recomendarme alguna será bienvenida…**

**Pd… gracias a:**

**Pazzitah: tus comentarios son muy apreciados, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.**

**Kasumi nikaido83: gracias por leer, si escribes otra historia la leeré con gusto.**

**Gabiiii981: me agregaste a tus escritores favoritos, gracias, aunque soy nueva en esto, te lo agradezco…**

**Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo, dejen reviews!!**


	4. NO LO HAGAS MALDICION

**HOLA soy LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs y estoy de regreso con un capitulo mas… en el capitulo pasado, Kula decide irse y deja una carta… ¿Qué pasara ahora, y que dirá esa carta?**

_**En peligro**_

Capitulo 4

NO LO HAGAS (MALDICION)

MALDICION.

K´ arrugó la carta y la tiró al suelo, enfadado. Salió de la habitación sin escuchar a sus amigos, que lo llamaban preguntándole que había pasado, que decía la carta. Tampoco quiso escuchar a la recepcionista, que trataba de decirle algo. Estaba enfadado, preocupado, triste, realmente tenía que hacer algo.

FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°

Pero Kula había escuchado la conversación…

Al día siguiente, se puso de pie y decidió escribirles para que no la buscaran, la carta era mas específicamente para K´:

"Por favor, por favor, perdónenme, pero no regresaré a casa con ustedes…tal vez cuando lean esta carta…YO ESTARÉ LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LEJOS.

Jamás pensé que todo llegara a tanto, pero cuando escuche a K´ hablando por teléfono supe que era por mi culpa que estuviéramos huyendo. He tratado de hacerles entender que ya no soy una niña y que puedo estar sola. No deben preocuparse por mí, les aseguro que estaré bien. Cuídense mucho y espero no tener que volverlos a ver. No me busquen, no traten de encontrarme. Créanme que me duele mas a mi pero se que es lo mejor. Ojala pudiera explicar lo mucho que los quiero, pero solo quiero que regresen a casa a salvo.

Atte. Kula Diamond"

Una vez que terminó de escribir, dobló el papel y lo puso en la almohada de K´, al lado de su cabeza. Sonrió al ver su rostro, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no lo volvería a ver. Con cuidado se acercó a el y le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos y rodaba por su mejilla. Tomó su mochila y la colocó en su espalda. Salió de la habitación en silencio y bajó al estacionamiento. Pero en ese momento pensó. No podía llevarse el auto de Diana o el de Whip, ni la motocicleta de K´. Tal vez necesitarían los vehículos para algo. Entonces vio no muy lejos otra motocicleta. Corrió hacia ella y se subió. Las llaves estaban puestas, así que aceleró lo más rápido que pudo, escuchando los gritos de protesta del dueño de la moto.

K´ despertó, se estiró un poco y entró al baño. Abrió la llave de agua caliente y se sintió mejor al sentir el agua resbalando por su espalda (suspiro de la autora…ejem…sin comentarios) mojando su suave cabello y relajando sus músculos. No fue una noche buena. Casi no pudo dormir, pero a eso de las cuatro de la mañana cayó en un sueño profundo, de esos de los que despiertas con la sensación de que dormiste cien años.

Se puso su ropa limpia y salió del baño un poco mas tranquilo. Pasaron un par de horas, los demás se había despertado ya y se preguntaban don de estaba Kula.

-tal vez salió de compras de nuevo- sugirió Max con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Whip vio el papel doblado en la cama de K´.

-¿Qué es esto?

K´ tomó la carta…

-es...de Kula- fue entonces que la leyó…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°

MALDICION.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y quien sabe si podría encontrarla ahora. Seguro ya le llevaba mucha ventaja. ¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo? MALDICION!!

Subió a su motocicleta a toda carrera y se preguntó hacia donde dirigirse. Decidió entonces tomar la carretera 38, pues la otra (la 39… sorry, me falta inspiración para este tipo de cosas) era la que iba directo a Southtown. Y ella dijo que no regresaría, así que le pareció muy obvio.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Whip, Máxima y Diana habían bajado a la recepción buscando a K´. Habían leído la carta, así que ya sabían por que el se había ido tan rápido. Lo que no se esperaban era que al llegar a la recepción, la encargada los llamara.

-Discúlpenos, señorita, pero estamos en una emergencia- explicó Whip tratando de excusarse…

- nosotros también…la señorita que vino con ustedes robó una motocicleta esta mañana…

Los tres se quedaron estáticos, Diana se sentó con dificultad, de repente se sentía mareada…

-¿Qué tienes?- whip se acercó a ella

-Kula no sabe conducir… bueno, ha conducido el auto, pero jamás una motocicleta…no es lo mismo, es mucho más peligroso, y está sola, que vamos a hacer…

Whip pensó un momento y en segundos sacó la misma conclusión que K´. Por la 38. Claro.

-rápido, Max, sube al auto con Diana, yo iré en el otro. Vámonos, por la 38.

Máxima subió al cuarto por las maletas, pagaron rápido la cuenta del hotel y se fueron…

MALDICION…

K´ seguía por la carretera tratando de alcanzar a Kula… pero habían pasado algunas horas desde que ella dejó la carta, ahora podría estar en cualquier parte, y, en algún lugar de su corazón…tenía miedo.

De que a ella le pasara algo. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

Sentía el viento dándole en la cara. Solo traía puestos los lentes que siempre usaba, no tenía el casco a la mano, y para el así era mejor.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿PORQUÉ?- su mente le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y por mas que buscaba no encontraba una respuesta…

NO ME RENDIRÉ

Kula se había detenido a descansar y a comer algo después de un par de horas… (Y sus amigos preocupados y K´ volviéndose loco, pero ella, bien gracias, comiendo tranquilamente)

_¿Se habrán dado cuenta ya de que me fui? ¿Les importó o siguieron adelante sin mi? mejor…creo que debo continuar, buscaré alguna ciudad antes de que anochezca._

Kula había vuelto a subir a la moto, pero de pronto le dio algo de miedo. Ella había estado usando la moto desde hacía un buen rato, pero accidentes, sustos y uno que otro volantazo no le habían faltado.

¿Y que tal si ahora le ocurría algo realmente grave? Mejor no pensarlo…

Se armó de valor y encendió el motor, esperando lo mejor. Hizo equilibrio para no caer, le resultaba difícil pues las únicas veces que había subido a una moto era con K´ o con Máxima, y ellos entonces eran los que hacían todo el trabajo. Suspiró. Al menos había logrado recorrer un buen tramo de la carretera, pero los nervios aun la asaltaban.

Casi podía escuchar a Diana y a Whip…que eso era muy peligroso para ella, que no debía andar sola en la moto, que se podía caer…

En cierta forma tenían razón, pero ahora…pero ahora eso ya no importaba.

MALDICION…

K´ acelero todo lo que pudo, ahora o único que podía pensar era en encontrarla. Varios kilómetros después creyó ver algo… no, no podía ser…ella… ¿en una motocicleta?

Forzó un poco su vista…sí era ella.

MALDICION… ¿Qué hacia ella en una maldita motocicleta?

Rápidamente acelero para acercarse, pero pudo notar que ella estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Kula dio un violento volantazo y se acerco al otro carril, donde venía de frente un tráiler enorme…el tenia que hacer algo rápido. Antes de ella que perdiera por completo el equilibrio y se impactara de lleno contra el tráiler, quedó junto y la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el, pero el esfuerzo lo hizo salirse del camino…todo lo que percibió después fue el sonido de la otra motocicleta chocando contra el tráiler.

MALDICION…

Con dificultad se sentó entre la hierba, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, el fuerte golpe lo había dejado aturdido.

Entonces volteó y la vio…había quedado debajo de la motocicleta… se apresuró a quitársela de encima, la ayudó a levantarse y la recargó suavemente en un gran árbol. Al ver el lugar comprobó que al lado de la carretera había un bosque, y mas aún habían caído en un lugar bastante alejado de la carretera, solo se podía escuchar un vago sonido de autos a lo lejos, pues debido a la espesura de los arboles esta ya no era visible. De repente Kula se quejó. La cabeza le dolía…

-Awwwww me duele…eh? K´? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-lo mismo que tu, caímos al lado de la carretera…

-fue tu culpa, nadie te pidió que…!!

-Mira, niña de no ser por mi estarías embarrada ahora mismo en la carretera, así que deja de quejarte…

-pues mira, príncipe valiente, nadie te pidió que me salvaras!!

En ese momento, K´ se dio cuento de que no solo era por lo de la motocicleta…ella no quería ser encontrada.

Suspiró con un poco de fastidio al ver que a ella se le resbalaban un par de lágrimas de los ojos…

-¿y ahora que te pasa?

-yo…no quería... que tu… que corrieran peligro por mi culpa…

-no es tu culpa…fueron esos bastardos los que nos han reducido a esto.

-pero yo…yo… ¡MALDICIÓN!- De repente ella gritó y los sollozos comenzaron a escapar de ella…

-¿tan mal están las cosas?-K´ la miró con una sonrisa triste...esos ojos….grises, misteriosos, se le clavaban en el alma, el era la única persona que tenia una mirada asi, capaz de traspasarla por completo, como si por solo mirarla un momento pudiera descubrir todos los secretos de su corazón…

-¿Qué?- Kula volteó a ver a K´ un poco aturdida.

-tan mal están las cosas…para que de repente te parezcas tanto a mi? ¿Sabes cuantas veces al día me repito esa palabra? ¿MALDICIÓN?

Kula no dijo nada, jamás lo había pensado…

De repente el dolor regresó… K´ la revisó, tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y le salía sangre…

Whip seguía buscándolos por la carretera, acompañada de Diana y Máxima. Al llegar a una intersección de la carretera, vieron como por uno de los carriles venían algunas camionetas negras, con vidrios polarizados y todas juntas como en caravana.

-oh, no…- hizo una llamada rápida a Max, que se encontraba en el otro auto…- acelera, pero trata de no llamar la atención.

- ¿Qué?

-solo has lo que te digo!!

Máxima también acelero y al poco rato los habían perdido.

De pronto vieron que en la carretera había ocurrido un accidente.

Un conductor de un tráiler hablaba con un policía de transito, y al lado del tráiler había una motocicleta aplastada por completo. Bajaron y preguntaron que había pasado…

-no lo se- contesto el conductor algo sorprendido- iba muy tranquilo cuando una niña se puso en frente de mi con una moto…luego apareció junto a ella un hombre vestido de negro… luego ambos desaparecieron, creí que los había atropellado, pero cuando baje solo estaba la motocicleta aplastada bajo el tráiler.

Whip escucho la explicación con cuidado. Cuando el hombre del tráiler y el policía se fueron, reviso el lugar con cuidado. La motocicleta había dejado una veda entre el monte al caer.

-Vamos por ahí- indicó a sus amigos al tiempo que seguía la veda.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Ya, no llores, se te va a pasar el dolor…- K´ abrazaba a Kula mientras decidía que hacer… no podía subirla de nuevo en la moto, pues estaba cansada y muy mal herida… no podía ir a buscar ayuda por que tendría que dejarla sola y esa simplemente no era una opción… y había olvidado su celular en alguna de las maletas, así que no podía llamar a Whip. En ese momento escucho un sonido entre el monte, hacia donde estaba la carretera, y para su buena suerte vio a Whip emerger entre la maleza.

-¡hermano! ¿Están bien?

-yo si pero Kula…recibió un golpe en la cabeza, tenemos que llevarla al hospital y…

No pudo terminar la oración pues en ese momento llegaron dos camionetas negras. Algunos hombres sujetaron a Whip, a Diana y a Máxima, poniéndoles en la nariz una sustancia que los hizo perder la fuerza y caer al piso…

K´ reacciono y sacó una gran flama, pero en ese momento se percato de que eran demasiados, el no podía solo, y Kula estaba muy mal para ayudarle…entonces decidió jugar el todo por el todo, y se acerco corriendo a los que estaban aun junto a las camionetas. En ese momento, apareció entre ellos un hombre, no se le distinguía la cara porque usaba una capucha…

-yo no haría eso…- K´ se detuvo y el hombre se acerco mas a el –somos demasiados para ti, es mas, conmigo bastaría para vencerte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Quien eres?

- no valdría la pena contestarte eso ahora…digamos que solo estoy aquí para proponerte un trato…

K´ apago su flama

-te escucho…

- si vienes con nosotros, sin protestar, sin pelear y sin hacer forcejeos inútiles, dejaremos a tus amigos libres…ya no los perseguiremos, estarán a salvo.

K´ lo pensó por un momento…

-¿Qué no era eso lo que querías?

Si, era lo que el quería, pero ¿cumplirían ellos con dejarlos en paz? ¿Y si no lo hacían? Por otro lado, no podía pelear contra ellos, eran muchos.

Y si no lo hacia, seguro se los iban a llevar a todos al final…

-te estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad única, aunque no tendríamos problemas en acabar con todos ahora mismo…

-si voy ahora…- K´ lo miro con cuidado- si voy con ustedes ahora… ¿los dejaran ir a ellos?

- Palabra de honor- dijo el encapuchado con la mano en alto

-al menos- K´ volteo a ver a Kula que seguía recargada en el árbol- déjame despedirme.

K´ se acerco a Kula, que cada vez estaba mas débil y tenia los ojos entrecerrados… se arrodilló enfrente de ella y junto su frente con la suya…

-K´ no, por favor…

-lo siento, pero es lo único que puedo hacer

K´ se quitó su collar, el collar con un dije en forma de cruz, que nunca se quitaba para nada, y se lo puso a ella con cuidado, en el cuello.

-ahora, escúchame…

-K´…

-escúchame…no importa lo que pase ¿sí? No importa lo que pase, lo que yo haga o lo que diga, debes saber esto… yo te amo.

-K´!!

-Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, solo quería que lo supieras…- al terminar de decir esto, K´ se acerco cuidadosamente a ella, y cerrando los ojos, junto sus labios con los suyos, dándole un suave beso, que apenas fue un ligero roce de sus labios, pero para ambos significaba demasiado.

-K´, no lo hagas…

-Perdóname- K´ se puso de pie, y se alejo de ella.

Al verlo darse la vuelta, Kula no pudo creer lo que veía. K´…tenía alas. Un par de hermosas alas negras, enormes y que hasta parecían brillar. Pero en la base, donde se unían con la espalda, sangraban…

Esta visión la impresiono demasiado, segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

MALDICION.

K´ se acerco al encapuchado y sintió de pronto un agudo dolor en un brazo… le habían inyectado algo…

-¿Qué es esto?-

- es para asegurarnos de que no te pongas terco. No te preocupes, solo te adormecerá por un par de horas, luego te sentirás mejor. A tus amigos les dimos una sustancia similar, ellos también despertaran en un par de horas, no te preocupes.- K´ cerró los ojos y perdió por completo el conocimiento.

MALDICION

Kula despertó en lo que parecía ser la habitación de otro hotel…

-¡que bien que despertaste, llevabas horas dormida!- Whip, parecía estar alegre, pero Kula sabia que era una sonrisa fingida…

-K´… - alcanzó a murmurar.

- se lo llevaron…dijo Máxima, tristemente.

-lo sé, lo vi todo…

-no te esfuerces, Kula, descansa un rato mas- Diana le acomodó su almohada para que estuviera mas cómoda…

-K´ - Kula recordó lo ultimo que había visto- él tenía- mientras dormía, esa imagen la atormentaba una y otra vez- él tenía alas…

MALDICION

K´ despertó en la parte trasera de una de esas camionetas. Vio a su alrededor y comprobó que seguían en el bosque. A lo lejos, escondido entre los arboles había un gran edificio, esa debía ser su base secreta. Genial, ahora lo llevaban a una base de NEST sin que el pudiera hacer algo. Pero entonces recordó a sus amigos. Tal vez valdría la pena lo que hacía. Estaba atado de pies y manos y tenia la boca tapada.

_Al fin y al cabo esto era por mis amigos. Ellos estarán bien y es lo único que debe importarme ahora. Era lo que yo quería desde el principio. Y le pude decir a Kula lo que siento por ella. Aunque jamás sabré si ella siente lo mismo por mí, al menos pude besarla. Sentir sus labios por una vez, es todo lo que necesitaba…_

_MALDICION…_

CONTINUARÁ…

--

**BIEN, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo!! Estoy contenta, se me hizo eterno. No tanto por lo que dura, sino porque me tarde mucho en escribirlo, al menos, mas de lo que esperaba. K´ sigue inspirándome, es todo un héroe no creen? De acuerdo, creo que tengo cosas que aclarar:**

**En la parte donde Kula ve a K´ con alas: pues verán… Kula esta enamorada de K´, para ella se convierte en lo máximo y en un ejemplo a seguir, el ser perfecto en cualquier sentido. Al darse cuenta de que el también la ama y que esta dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, ella termina viéndolo como un ángel de alas negras, además de que en ese momento ella esta muy débil, y en ese estado hay quienes ven cosas un poco extrañas, a ella le afectaron también sus sentimientos. Además sangraban porque ella sabía que K´ estaba sufriendo**

**El bosque al lado de la carretera: pues yo he visto lugares donde al lado de la carretera hay vegetación, tanto que a veces se forman verdaderos bosques, en este caso el bosque es tan espeso que apenas se percibe el ruido de los autos.**

**Y la palabra MALDICION…pues no se, solo se me ocurrió. Siempre que aparece en este capitulo, quien la dice o la piensa es K´, salvo en una ocasión, que la dijo Kula.**

**PD…antes de irme, gracias a:**

**Musa555: me alegro de que te haya gustado la parte de Kyo, se me ocurrió de la nada, en realidad el se me hace el típico niño bueno, así que en esta historia sale medio inocente XD. En cuanto a la chica exhibicionista- roba novios, yo también tengo miles de palabras para abreviar este término, pero dejémoslo así.**

**Gabiiii981: no importa que no hayas escrito antes, me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que la sigas leyendo. No se que tan larga vaya a quedar, pero me puedo tardar mas de lo que crees.**

**Se despide de ustedes….LaDy AnGel HuNtReSs ("se despide de ustedes" ¿no se te ocurrió algo mas fresa?) Mmmm, no, (Di otra cosa) ok, hasta la próxima, no olviden que aun hay más (XP)**


	5. BROKEN

**HEY!! Hola….soy LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs y vuelvo con el quinto capitulo… pues… este capitulo fue inspirado por la canción Broken, de Evanescence y Sether, soy megafan y adoro esa canción…**

**Mmm, the King of fighters no me pertenece, lo cual es una lastima porque si así fuera, habría anime y la pareja protagonista sería esta. Solo escribo esta historia con el fin de entretener y alimentar el fanatismo de quien la lea…(¿dije eso en voz alta?)**

**Pues entoces, sin mas que agregar…aquí vamos!!**

-lo que hablan-

_Lo que piensan_

(Mis humildes comentarios u opiniones)

_**En peligro**_

Capitulo 5

BROKEN

_Soy el principio del fin. Todo mundo tiene problemas. No soy el único que cree que su vida es un desastre, pero es que ya estoy cansado de sufrir. Odio despertar cada mañana pensando que podría ser el ultimo día, que podrían encontrarnos y llevarnos de nuevo, pensar que nunca mas voy a ver los sinceros ojos de mi hermana, a mi gran amigo Max, a Diana, que es casi como una hermana mas y…a Kula. Pensar que yo seré el responsable si algo malo pasa, no podría vivir con eso. Y pensar que fui creado como un experimento. Una copia del gran Kyo Kusanagi._

_Escuchar siempre de boca de ellos (NEST) que tenia que superarlo en todo, ser mejor que el en todos los aspectos. No solo eso, tenia que hacer lo que ellos me decían, y viví creyendo que mi existencia no valía para nada. Peleando en los estúpidos torneos, que tanto odio, para obtener lo que ellos querían. Pero cuando logre escapar, me sentí nuevamente vivo. Si alguna vez lo estuve. _

_Y ahora que tenia a mis amigos, he tenido que hacer todo lo posible por protegerlos, pero ¿a costa de qué?_

_Pero ahora están bien. Son libres._

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh /quiero que sepas que amo la forma en que ríes  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away/quiero tener tu fuerza y sacar tu dolor lejos**_

_  
__Kula… tanto tiempo…tanto tiempo y no fui capaz de decirte cuanto te quiero…hasta que realmente supe que ya nunca te vería, solo en ese momento pude vencer a mi estúpido orgullo y demostrarte que te amaba…_

_**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well/guardo tu fotografía que me hace sentir bien  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain/quiero tener tu fuerza y sacar tu dolor...**_

_Jamás fui capaz de demostrártelo. Siempre viví ocultando lo que sentía por temor a que dijeran que soy débil. Pero… te lo dije y ahora me siento mejor. Te amo. Te amo. Y lo mejor fue que pude besarte, aunque fue solo una vez. Tus labios… tan suaves, tan puros. Jamás habías besado a nadie. Yo lo se. Lo supe en el momento que los probé. Y sentí por un momento que serian míos para siempre. Y lo serán. Lo sé. Y escuchar tu voz. Diciendo mí nombre. Jamás lo olvidaré. _

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome/ porque estoy roto cuando estoy solo  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away / y no me siento bien si tu estas lejos**_

_**You´re gone away/te has ido lejos **_

_**You don´t feel me anymore/ no me sentiras nunca más**_

Kula despertó con una desagradable sensación. Pero en cuanto abrió los ojos todo empeoró. ¡Estaba en casa! Bueno, estaban en casa de Máxima y Whip, pero algo es algo. Estaban en Southtown, y eso era suficiente. Sonrió. Pero luego recordó lo ocurrido. K´. Ese nombre se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Tocó su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que tenia un vendaje. El golpe… si, todo en su cabeza volvió a tener forma. Estaban a salvo gracias a K´. Se paró de la cama y camino hacia la cocina. Whip, Diana y máxima platicaban tranquilamente. Ella no supo que hacer.

-Kula, despertaste!!-Diana la vio con una sonrisa. Kula permaneció sin moverse.

-¿te ocurre algo?- Whip se acercó a ella, pasó una mano por su cabeza y sonrió, y añadió, viendo a Diana- debe ser por el vendaje- luego vio a Kula- no te preocupes, esta noche te lo quitare, te sentirás mejor en un rato…

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó después de momento, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-las siete-

En ese momento se percató de que estaba oscureciendo. ¿tan grave había sido el golpe…para que hubiera dormido tanto?

Se sentó en el sillón para asimilar todo lo ocurrido, al menos mientras ella estaba consiente. Después de un rato, se levantó del sillón, sorprendida hasta de ella misma.

-¡¡COMO PUDIERON??-gritó al tiempo que entraba en la cocina, completamente histérica. -¡¡Cómo PUDIERON IRSE?? LO ABANDONARON!!

-Kula, cálmate- dijo Máxima acercándose a ella- no lo abandonamos, solo…

-¡¡NO!! USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN!!

- TU ERES LA QUE NO ENTIENDE!!

El grito de Whip resonó en todas partes, sus amigos la vieron y no supieron que hacer…

-todo fue tu culpa…- murmuró después de un rato- si no hubieras escapado hubiéramos continuado con el viaje y no nos habrían encontrado. Y el no hubiera tenido que…que…- rompió en sollozos después de un rato- el era mi hermano. Mi única familia. No sabes lo que yo estoy sintiendo.

Pero para Kula esto no bastaba.

-como crees que me siento yo…?- Kula se puso roja por la…furia? – NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO!! LO TUVE A MI LADO POR ULTIMA VEZ Y NO PUDE DECIRLE NADA!! ¿PORQUE SE FUERON? PORQUE NO DEJARON QUE ME LLEVARAN TAMBIEN ENTONCES??

KULA CALMATE!!- Diana se acerco a Kula pero esta se alejo de ella.

-Y TU…- dijo acercándose a Whip- te dices su hermana PERO NO SÉ EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO DECIDISTE ABANDONARLO!! NO ERES MAS QUE UNA HIPOCRITA!!-

Whip le soltó una fuerte bofetada y a Kula se le salieron algunas lagrimas.

-¡¡ESO ES!! ¡GOLPÉAME SI QUIERES, PERO ESO NO CAMBIARÁ NADA!!

Máxima trato de calmarlas, pero Kula se fue corriendo a su habitación… ¿su habitación? Entonces recordó que esa no era su casa. Entonces miro el cuarto en el que había despertado… era el cuarto de K´. Esto la afecto aun más y se recostó bocabajo en la cama, llorando con toda su alma.

Entonces vio por la ventana. Las estrellas comenzaban a verse. Suspiró. Parecía que las cosas iban a estar bien, pero ¿Cómo puedes estar bien si la única persona a la que amas esta en peligro…o muerta? ¿Y si no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo?

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again/lo peor se ha ido ya y podemos respirar de nuevo  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away/quiero tener tu fuerza, tu sacaste mi dolor lejos  
**_

Lo peor era que ahora parecía verlo en todas partes. En una esquina de su habitación, en el pasillo, en la sala, o sentado en la cama, junto a ella. Podía ver su mirada entre las estrellas y solo conseguía abrir más la herida. Y su imagen, con esas hermosas alas que solo ella había visto. Supo entonces que algo muy malo podía pasar. Rápidamente se quitó los vendajes, pero al intentar caminar se mareo un poco y cayo sentada sobre la cama otra vez… las palabras se oyeron nuevamente en su cabeza…_te amo, solo quería que lo supieras…_

Entonces tomo una decisión. Ella lo buscaría. Sin importar lo que tardara o lo que le costara, ella lo encontraría y lo ayudaría.

Aunque estaba casi segura de que sus amigos no querrían dejarla por que era muy peligroso.

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight/queda mucho por aprender y no queda nadie para pelear  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain/quiero tener tu fuerza y sacar tu dolor**_

Era todo lo que ella quería. Tener la fuerza de K´ y poder hacer algo por el. Y entonces ideó un plan. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió llevarlo a cabo al día siguiente. Luego de un rato se quedó profundamente dormida.

K´ abrió los ojos y despertó en una de las celdas de la base. Era completamente de acero y era muy fría… fría.

Sintió sus muñecas apresadas y vio que tenía unas gruesas cadenas. También tenia unas en los tobillos. Por alguna razón esto le dio risa. Luego se puso serio otra vez. Era de noche. Por una pequeña ventanilla se veían los rayos de la luna. No pudo evitar pensar en ella otra vez. Y se sintió de nuevo tan…roto.

_**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open/porque estoy roto cuando estoy abierto  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough/y siento que no soy suficientemente fuerte**_

Trató de forzar las cadenas y no logró nada. Aun se sentía débil. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Entonces vio al encapuchado acercándose a el.

-ahora me vas a decir quien eres?

-tal vez, pero creo que te sorprenderás. Pero no por ahora. Confórmate con saber que tus amigos están en casa…mph, pero tal vez no por mucho…

K´ forcejeó aún más pero las cadenas lo lastimaban. El tipo se alejó y salió de la celda.

K´ no pudo evitar sentir la furia recorrer su cuerpo. Odió el momento en que se había enamorado, pues ahora se sentía triste y no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome/porque estoy roto cuando estoy solo  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away/ y no me siento bien cuando tu estas lejos**_

Kula se despertó al día siguiente y luego de arreglarse, salió del departamento, y caminó unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a una enorme casa, que jamás pensó visitar.

Tocó el timbre y un muchacho de cabello castaño le abrió la puerta…

-¿Diamond?

-Kusanagi…-dijo ella tranquilamente, viéndolo con cuidado… ¿podría confiar en el?

-Que haces aquí?

-vengo a pedirte un favor- al castaño se le hizo extrañamente familiar esta escena y la dejó pasar-

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?- preguntó, dándole un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Atraparon a K´. Necesito que me ayudes.

-¿cómo?

-bueno, necesito que me prestes tu motocicleta- dijo ella decidida y miró a Kyo

-O.O pero tu…

-es todo lo que pido…

-pues…no lo se… ¿no crees que es algo precipitado?

-mis amigos no me dejaran ir, ni me dejaran usar la motocicleta de K´ -

En ese momento la puerta fue derribada y emergió una extraña figura… y Kyo se escondió atrás de Kula…

-¿Dónde está ese gusano?

Era nada menos que Iori Yagami…

-llegó hasta donde estaba Kyo y lo tomó por el cuello.

-ahora me vas a explicar, basura, porque rompiste la ventanilla de mi auto…?

Kyo se soltó del agarre y se escondió nuevamente atrás de Kula.

-¿y tu que haces aquí, Diamond?

-pues yo...

-no importa, entregame a ese arremedo de espantapájaros y lárgate-

-pues ahora menos, bastardo maleducado-dijo ella… defendiendo a Kyo.-yo vine por un asunto importante y no me iré, menos porque tu lo ordenas.

-oye niña…

-nada, y si quieres quedate, pero deja en paz a Kusanagi…

-mph…- a Iori no le quedó mas que sentarse en un sillón a esperar…

-gracias, Kula, gracias- dijo Kyo llorando…

- me debes una, y ahora si me vas a tener que ayudar…n.n

-mmm ¬¬° pues ya que…

-ayudar a que?-preguntó Iori luego de un rato.

-pues es una larga historia…-le contaron todo y Iori sonrió…

-así que se llevaron a Dash, jeje menos mal, uno menos que me haga competencia.

-¡oye maldito bastardo maleducado, cállate si no quieres que yo misma te mpmhpmphmphm!!- Kyo le tapo a Kula la boca para evitar que dijera una barbaridad, mientras Iori los veía divertido.

-Bueno, si quieres yo te presto una motocicleta- dijo el pelirrojo luego de un rato.

-¿en serio?

-si- afirmo Yagami-pero te advierto que solo lo hago porque necesito un rival mejor que este idiota de Kusanagi

-¡oye!

-pero también necesito que me ayuden a Salir de la ciudad.

-yo me encargo de eso-contestó Kyo. Te buscaré en tu casa, mañana a primera hora.

Kula salió del la casa agradeciendo a Kyo y a Iori, y estos la vieron caminar hacia su casa…

-es buena chica- dijo Kyo sonriendo…

-si…-contesto Iori- espero que su plan funcione, y que encuentre a Dash…así tendremos a alguien mas con quien pelear, lo que me recuerda… Kusanagi…

-NOOOOOOOO KULAAAA AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO-

Todo lo que escuchó Kula fue un fuerte golpe, pero no le prestó atención.

En cuanto llegó de nuevo al departamento se encerró en su habitación (la de K´) y trató de distraerse oyendo música

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open/porque estoy roto cuando estoy abierto  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough/y siento que no soy suficientemente fuerte**_

Toc, toc…

Ella no escuchó, así que no abrió la puerta. Toc toc…otra vez, y en esta ocasión la puerta se abrió. Kula observó a Whip entrando en la habitación, pero no le hizo caso.

-Kula…

Kula se quitó los audífonos y la miró…

-Yo…quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer…creo que me descontrolé, pero es que no sabes lo triste que estoy y…

-entiendo…- dijo Kula con una sonrisa- yo también me descontrolé, discúlpame, no debí haberte llamado hipócrita.

Whip le sonrió. Luego se puso seria.

-quería decirte que…creo que sé donde tienen a mi hermano…

-¿Qué?

-el bosque al lado de la carretera…es mas profundo de lo que parece. Hay una base a unos veinte kilómetros de donde estábamos ese día.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-una militar se entera de muchas cosas…

Kula se quedó de una pieza. Ahora sabría exactamente donde buscar a K´. Whip le entregó un pequeño mapa del busque, con la ubicación exacta de la base.

-¿es…en serio?

-¿qué? Yo no he sugerido nada…sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta. Desde allí le giñó un ojo y salió hacia la cocina.

-¡¡ARGH!!

K´ trataba todavía de forzar las cadenas que lo sostenían, pero no conseguía más que lastimar sus manos y pies. El encapuchado llegó otra vez y lo miró

-¿ce verdad aun no sabes quien soy?

K´ le prestó un poco de atención. Era alto, y usaba ropa ajustada, así que su cuerpo se podía distinguir. Era musculoso como un hombre, pero algo redondeado y moldeado, como una mujer. Y su voz, era la de un muchacho, pero tenía un acento algo…

_Femenino… un poco, creo que ya sé…_

-¿Crimson? ¿Ash Crimson?

-Vaya, al fin-dijo Ash quitándose la capucha.

-Mmmm, creo que debí darme cuenta antes, después de todo eres tan…especial…¬¬

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Nada, nada…que no estabas tras Kusanagi y Yagami?

-mmm que curioso que lo preguntes, pero por ahora no estoy buscándolos a ellos…

-¿y que demonios quieres conmigo y con mis amigos?

-ay, no te pongas así, nene, si quieres te contaré mi plan, pero eso no te ayudará en nada…verás, cuando empecé a buscar a Kusanagi y a Yagami, me olvidé por completo de que tu también podías ser un gran obstáculo en mis planes. Entonces pensé. ¿Cuál de los tres iba a ser el primero? Iori trabaja para si mismo…Kyo no tiene en realidad a alguien a quien amar, excepto, claro a su desabrida novia (sí, odio a yuki, si alguien tiene algún problema que venga y me lo diga en mi cara) pero su relación está bastante estancada…en cambio tu…jamás habías tenido amigos ni familia, y de repente tenías a tu hermana, a tu mejor amigo, a una suegra y una novia…y pensé, ¿Por qué no darte donde más te duele y acabar contigo primero? Y el cártel NEST resultó ser un gran aliado, ellos también te buscaban así que aceptaron colaborar conmigo….

-pero me atrapaste a mi en lugar de mis amigos…soy feliz si ellos están bien…

-Ahí es donde está lo mejor de mi plan…tu eres solo la carnada…si no me equivoco, ellos seguro vendrán a buscarte…tu hermana conoce la ubicación de este lugar…y aun si no vinieran a buscarte, podría acabar contigo…

-¿porque demonios no lo haces de una vez?

-porque me gusta ver tu sufrimiento…

K´ se rió un poco y Ash se sorprendió:

-lo que pasa es que como Kyo y Iori no te hicieron caso…te diré algo, mis amigos pueden ser mi debilidad, pero al menos no soy un homosexual fracasado como tú...

--entonces, si piensas así…-Ash se acercó a el insinuantemente…-creo que me podré entretener contigo un rato…

K ´ volteó la cara, pues Ash estaba muy cerca de él. Éste soltó una carcajada y se alejó…

_Aarghhh, maldito bastardo homosexual…mientras no se me acerque, creo que estaré bien…solo espero que me hayan hecho caso y que estén en casa a salvo…_

Kula iba a tomar un baño, pero al tratar de quitarse la blusa, ésta se atoró con algo en su cuello…se miró en un espejo…

_¡EL COLLAR! El collar de K´. No recordaba que lo tenía_

Lo estrechó con ambas manos y sonrió…

_K´, tengo tu fuerza, para mi es suficiente…_

Volvió a sonreír, pero en un segundo volvió a pensar en todo lo que le esperaba, antes de estar con él de nuevo…

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome/porque estoy roto cuando estoy solo  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away/ y no me siento bien cuando tu estas lejos**_

K´ miró por la ventanilla de la celda y otra vez pudo percibir los rayos de la luna._ Kula…_

En ese preciso momento, Kula hacía lo mismo. _K´…_

_**You´re gone away/Te has ido lejos **_

_**You don´t feel me anymore/ no me sentirás nunca más**_

--

**Ok, este fue el quinto capítulo… me pareció como una especie de receso, pues no ocurre la gran cosa, bueno, sí ocurren algunas cosas y…ha, ustedes entienden…**

**Algunas aclaraciones: NO SOY HOMOFOBICA…pero odio a ASH CRIMSON. Y también odio a YUKI, pero odio más a YUKI. **

**Kula y Whip discutieron, pero…no hay problema, se arreglaron las cosas. Whip me cae bien, sería la cuñada perfecta (jejeje) para Kula, claro.**

**OK, antes de irme:**

**Musa555: tienes razón, fue difícil concentrarme al escribir esa parte…jeje, pero después del aturdimiento inicial estoy mejor…y sí, debo tratar de concentrarme. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte donde K´ se declara con Kula… y el collar…adoro el collar…yo tengo uno muy parecido…sí, estoy obsesionada y que? (lo estás, y mucho)Jaja en cuanto a Kyo y Iori, pues, como verás, ya los incluí otra vez. En cuanto a Angel y K9999 pues tal vez aparezcan, pero aun no lo sé… gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado…**

**Bueno, bye, hasta el próximo capitulo (otra vez con tus tonterías, no se te ocurre otra forma de despedirte…)XD¬¬°…dejen reviews!!**


	6. BUSCANDOTE

**Ok, aquí está LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs con u nuevo capitulo... Kula decide ir sola a buscar a K´, y recibe la inesperada ayuda de Whip…**

**MMMMMM…. ****The King of fighters no me pertenece, ojala así fuera, pero solo hago esto como una diversión, sin fines de lucro, y solo para el gusto de que alguien la lea.**

**Sin mas que agregar vamos con el sexto capitulo…**

_**En peligro**_

Capitulo 6

BUSCANDOTE

Cuando Kula despertó, sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer. Se dio un baño, preparó algo de ropa y esperó. A eso del medio día, Máxima y Diana salieron de compras, pues en casa necesitaban comida. Una vez que se fueron, Kula marcó aquel número de teléfono. Escuchó los tres toques, y luego la voz adormilada del castaño le respondió…

-buehhhhhhhhhhhno?- laaaaaargo bostezo

-¿Kyo? Soy yo, ya estoy lista.

-emmm ¿tiene que ser ya?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-es que el doctor me dijo que tenía que guardar reposo por unos días y….

-¿? Pero si ayer que te visité estabas perfectamente bien…- Kula no entendía que podía haber pasado…

-sabes que? Si voy, te cuento cuando llegue por ti.

-esta bien, gracias.

Kula se sentó en el sillón a esperar a Kyo, para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Sabía que era lo mejor. Ella no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados ante una situación así. Ella sabía que cualquier otra en su lugar habría esperado a que su "príncipe valiente" se salvara a si mismo y la salvara a ella de "la maldad y la oscuridad" como las ridículas princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Pero ella no era así. Porque el amor de verdad no es así. Un amor de verdad da lo que recibe, un amor de verdad es ante todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Habían pasado por tanto…no pensaba dejarlo solo ahora. Luego de un rato el teléfono sonó…

-Kula, ya estoy aquí, te espero abajo.

Kula se dirigió al elevador y bajó al primer piso. Allí estaba Kyo con… ¿un collarín? ¿Y vendajes por todas partes? Bueno, al menos no venía en silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-es que… Yagami estaba muy enojado por lo de su auto…ya sabes.

-¿no te defendiste?

-es que…- Kyo estaba algo avergonzado y las palabras no le salían…

-ya, no importa, vámonos.

Kyo y Kula abandonaron el edificio, seguidos por la mirada de Whip, que desde el tercer piso los observaba atentamente…

_Encuéntralo, Kula, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo, eres la única que puede._

Kula y Kyo llegaron caminando a la casa de Iori. Este los esperaba y tenía la motocicleta lista. Kula no supo que hacer. La indecisión la invadió de repente y escuchó atentamente las indicaciones de Kyo, para usarla. Sin embargo, los segundos pasaban y ella no se decidía.-

-¿tienes miedo?- preguntó Iori, ella negó con la cabeza y subió.

Se puso el casco…_no, mejor…_y de su bolsillo sacó unos lentes oscuros y se los puso.

-Iori te acompañará hasta la carretera, en la otra motocicleta- Kyo obviamente no podía por sus heridas.- luego debes tomar la carretera 39 en la intersección…

-Gracias Kyo…- contestó ella con una sonrisa. Luego tanto ella como Iori se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad._ Si K´ te viera. Si te viera no lo creería. No eres la misma. Has cambiado. Eres más fuerte._ Kyo sonrió y caminó hacia su casa, esperando lo mejor para sus amigos.

_Uno, dos, tres… uno, dos, tres…_

El guardia que habían dejado en la puerta de su celda caminaba hacia un lado._ Uno, dos, tres…_luego hacia el otro lado. _Uno, dos, tres… _era desesperante. K´ trataba de mantener su mente en frío, para que la soledad, el aburrimiento y los círculos que se formaban en su mente no lo volvieran loco, pero, ¡maldición! Sí que le costaba trabajo. Todavía sujeto por esas horribles cadenas, había descubierto algo: la comida que le daban en las mañanas tenía alguna especie de droga, que hacía inútiles sus llamas, ya que estas no salían, sino que hasta aproximadamente doce horas después volvían, pero algo débiles.

No solo esto, además, se ponía nervioso, la droga tenía efectos mentales (como todas las drogas) al parecer, el plan que tenían ellos era volverlo completamente loco.

Ahora llovía a cantaros y podía escuchar el sonido del agua. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse de nuevo. Salió una pequeña llama, algo débil, pero era suficiente prueba de que la droga perdía su efecto. Respiró aliviado, pero aun tenía algunos problemas que resolver.

Kula y Iori habían llegado a la intersección.

-Bueno, creo que desde aquí vas sola.- Iori se quitó el casco y la miró- ¿ya sabes que camino tomar?

-sí, claro-dijo ella algo dudosa, se quitó los lentes y miró la carretera que tenia que tomar.

-¿segura que puedes sola? Te veo algo nerviosa…

-si, estoy bien…

-no preferirías que te acompañe??

-no, yo puedo sola, además, no quiero meter en problemas a nadie mas… ya hemos tenido suficiente…

Diciendo esto se despidió, se puso los lentes y se fue a toda velocidad.

_Tengo que lograrlo. Tengo qué._

Tardaría unas seis horas en llegar a aquella ciudad. Otras dos horas en llegar al bosque. Finalmente otras dos horas en llegar a la base. Diez horas, tal vez menos si se apresuraba lo suficiente. Así que aceleró. Y volvió a acelerar. Cada vez más. Hasta que creyó que perdería el control, disminuyó poco a poco la velocidad. Entonces escuchó un trueno. La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero a ella no le importó. Su pelo mojado y su vista entorpecida por el agua, tampoco le importaron. Simplemente continuó, aun con la mente llena de dudas, pero sabía que hacía lo correcto.

-¿Dónde está Kula?- preguntó Diana al borde de un colapso. La buscó por toda la casa, mientras Whip la veía desde el sillón. La dejó terminar de buscar, y cuando pasó cerca de ella, sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- volvió a preguntar y vió a Whip, algo molesta…

-que si te digo donde esta, te va a dar un infarto… ella fue a buscar a K´-

- Whip, hablo en serio, donde está?

- yo también hablo en serio…- contestó ella poniéndose de pie- no me creas, será tu problema.

-¿pero cómo…?

-déjame terminar… ella fue quien tuvo razón desde el principio. No debimos quedarnos tan tranquilos sabiendo que K´ había caído en manos de esos monstruos. Debimos pelear. Y creo…no, estoy segura de que Kula lo logrará.

Whip fue a su cuarto y Diana se quedó en la sala. Máxima vio la escena desde la cocina y simplemente no podía creerlo. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que Whip tenía razón. Si alguien podía, esa era Kula.

Ash entró de nuevo en la celda y ordenó a los guardias que se retiraran. K´ estaba sentado en la extraña cama que había en la habitación y al parecer ya no intentaba forzar las cadenas.

-¿Cómo estás, guapo?- sonrió mientras se acercaba. K´ hizo un gesto incomprensible y se negó a contestar.

-¿no vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga? No hablo tu lengua de mariquitas, si es lo que quieres.

Ash se sentó en una silla y lo miró. K´ trató de no prestarle atención, pero una furia ciega lo invadió por dentro y lo miró, con ese instinto asesino que asustaba a cualquiera. Estaba lleno de preguntas, y aun así no dijo una sola palabra, solo se limitó a mirarlo por un buen rato. Cuando se sintió mas tranquilo (ejem….defino tranquilo? Suficiente como para no matarlo con la pura mirada, digamos que para K´ eso es tranquilo) decidió hablar.

-Dime la verdad ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo (ajá)

-¿la verdad? ¿A que te refieres, corazón?- pregunta Ash Crimson inocentemente, pero se notaba que estaba ocultando algo.

-¿crees que soy estúpido? Nunca me tragaría el cuento de que no me has matado solo para atraer a mis amigos y verme sufrir. Tú tienes otros planes, lo sé.

-Vaya, me sorprende que tengas las ideas tan claras luego de los tranquilizantes que le ponen a tu comida. Creí que estarías vuelto un zombi.

-tengo las ideas mas claras cuando estoy molesto.

Ash sonrió y se acercó un poco más a el. Lo observó y vio tal determinación en su mirada (o tal vez esa mirada le causo miedo) que decidió hablar.

-pues, verás…¿recuerdas que te dije que también debía acabar con Kusanagi y con Yagami? Pues, no puedo hacerlo si no tengo el poder suficiente. Y tú tienes algo que necesito. Las llamas Kusanagi. Tú tienes esos poderes y con la ayuda de NEST será muy fácil que los pasen de ti a mí. Y mejor aun, teniendo a esa chica de pelo azul, no solo tendré las llamas, sino también hielo. Será divertido ¿no crees?

-¿pero como te atreves a hacer eso? ¿No sabes lo que puedes causar? Si tratas de transferir los poderes de Kula a ti la matarás!! Esos experimentos son muy complicados y peligrosos!!

-tu no moriste, para mi desgracia, cuando te dieron las llamas Kusanagi sobreviviste.

-pero con ella es diferente. Ella fue creada. Si la sometes a algo así ella morirá.

-eso a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo. Pero, por lo que veo, a ti sí.- finalmente se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.- por cierto- agregó- uno de nuestros espías me informó que ya viene.

-¿Quién?- aunque K´ ya tenía una idea.

-ella- dijo sencillamente y salió de la habitación.

Kula al fin había llegado al bosque. Siguió hasta un claro y se detuvo. Observó el mapa que le había dado Whip y continuó después de observarlo minuciosamente.

Luego de recorrer el camino señalado en el mapa se dio cuenta de que había marcas de llantas, grandes, como de camión. Entonces supo que era el camino correcto. Siguió hasta ver a lo lejos un edificio. Se detuvo y ya no tuvo la menor duda de que había llegado. Había salido de SOUTHTOWN aproximadamente a la una de la tarde. Ahora debían ser más o menos las once de la noche.

Se acercó un poco más al edificio, y una vez estuvo a unos metros, ocultó la moto entre unos arbustos y buscó la forma de entrar.

Solo había un guardia en la puerta. Perfecto. Kula se acercó con precaución y cuando estuvo distraído le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que la había enseñado Máxima. El tipo cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

Kula entró por un largo pasillo, y se ocultó en una habitación donde tenían unas computadoras. En una de ellas encontró la ubicación de las celdas: en el sótano, la parte más baja de la base.

Corrió hasta unas escaleras, se detuvo. Al cerciorarse de que no la seguía nadie, siguió. El corazón le latía muy fuerte. Tomó el collar de K´ entre sus manos mientras corría, tratando de encontrar la fuerza que le faltaba, hasta que llegó a las celdas. Supo entonces que la de K´ debía ser la primera, pues era la única que estaba vigilada. Enfrentó al guardia y lo dejó inconsciente fácilmente. Tomó la llave, que estaba agarrada de su cinturón y abrió la puerta…

-K' ¡!

No pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el chico, pero este no se movió.

-K´ te ayudaré a escapar.-dijo mientras buscaba alguna forma de romper las cadenas, pero K´ no le hacía caso

-K´ por favor, tenemos que irnos ya!!

-vete sola.

Esta respuesta no se la esperaba. Se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

-p-pero, K´, yo vine a…

-a lo que hayas venido, no tienes porque estar aquí. Vete antes de que te descubran.

-pero yo no puedo irme sin ti…K´ yo te amo…

K´ no respondió. Miró hacia el suelo y reprimió las ganas de besarla, y decirle que la amaba, y de abrazarla y escapar con ella, pero… el miedo de la muerte lo venció.

-yo…yo no te amo. La única razón por la que te dije que te amaba fue… para no tener que cargar en mi conciencia todas veces que me dijeron que estabas enamorada de mí. Para no sentir lastima por ti después. Para hacerte un ultimo favor antes de irme. Si tuviera que definir un sentimiento por ti, diría…diría que te odio. Lárgate por donde llegaste. Yo no te pedí que me salvaras. Y quédate con el estúpido collar. Un muerto no necesita esas cosas.

Kula se alejó de el con un gesto horrorizado. Sin ganas de gritar, reprimió un sollozo y lo miró. Luego, dijo en voz apenas audible:

-pues yo…yo si te amo. Y… y no quiero volver a verte. Suerte- dijo, ya con la furia reflejándose en su voz- Suerte, y maldito seas.

Se fue corriendo, por donde había entrado. Tan rápido que no se fijó, que el guardia que había dejado inconsciente en la entrada de la celda, ya no estaba. Tan rápido, que no se fijó, que K´ tenía una lagrima bajando por su mejilla.

Por enésima vez en el día, Crimson entró en la habitación. Observó el rostro desolado de K´. Había llorado. Sus ojos enrojecidos lo delataban. Ash sonrió.

-ya sabemos que tu amiga vino a verte. Burlo a muchos guardias, pero quiero que sepas esto: no pudo escapar. La atrapamos. Deberías estar contento, la volverás a ver, tal vez unos instantes, pero la verás.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO, CRIMSON!!

-nos vemos allá- dijo con voz cantarina, y luego rompió en carcajadas mientras salía –Por cierto, espero que no intentes nada estúpido.

La puerta se cerró tras el. De pronto, K´ sonrió. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, diría que se había vuelto loco. Una sonrisa tan calculadora, tan cínica…

De pronto, movió sus manos. Había logrado liberarse. Luego de recuperar su fuerza, de la droga que le habían dado, había forzado las cadenas y ahora estaba libre. No solo eso. Tenía las llaves de la celda. Kula las había dejado caer antes de irse.

Y el plan ahora…. Era encontrarla, sacarla de donde sea que la tuvieran y salir de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible….claro que estaba arrepentido por decirle que no la amaba, sabía que le había hecho daño, pero lo había hecho para que ella se fuera de allí, sin que le hicieran daño. Pero ahora era ella quien estaba atrapada, y el tenía que actuar rápido.

_No te preocupes, Kula, te salvaré, así sea lo ultimo que haga…_

**Bien, creo que me tarde un poco mas en este capitulo, pero no importa…**

**Espero que les guste, ya me falta poco para terminar así que…deséenme suerte!!**

**Espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos, comentarios constructivos o destructivos, lo que importa para el autor es lo que piensan, así que por favor dejen reviews!! Gracias XD**

**Hasta la próxima!! LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs**


	7. RESCATE

**HOLAAAAAAAAA!! Soy yo de nuevo y aquí les va mi nuevo capitulo. Estoy contenta, y a la vez algo triste, verán, ya voy a terminarlo, muy pronto…pero aun no. Máximo dos capítulos mas… a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa y luego no pueda dejar de escribir n.n° pero no se preocupen, hay mucha yo para rato!!**

**King of fighters no me pertenece (grrrrrr) pero escribo esto para entretener a los que no están satisfechos con la historia (es decir, ¿Cuándo nos han mostrado algo mas que cuando los personajes entrenan o cundo los llaman para el torneo, o cuando todo termina y simplemente se van?) lo siento, me emocione, jejé n.n°. aquiiiiiiii vamooooooos!!**

_**En peligro**_

Capitulo 7

RESCATE

-SUELTENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Kula gritó, al tiempo que trataba de golpear a los que la sujetaban… pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, el viaje la había dejado agotada y la forma en que le había hablado K´ la había dejado peor, así que sus esfuerzos solo la dejaban mas cansada…

-suelten…me- cayó de rodillas, pero los guardias la obligaron a levantarse, y la llevaron con Ash.

-Ash Crimson??- ella no lo conocía en persona, pero le habían hablado de el, suficientes cosas sabía como para darse cuenta de que estaba enfrente de un ser poco menos que detestable. Lo miró con desprecio y sacando fuerzas de la nada se paró derecha y lo miró a los ojos con la frente en alto…

-¿me conoces, querida?- preguntó el con una sonrisa falsa.

-por supuesto…¿Qué tienes tu que ver en todo esto?

- no te lo diré…- ella soltó un fuerte alarido y se batío con fuerza entre los brazos de quienes la sostenían.

-por ahora…¡ LLEVENSELA!- la mirada de Kula aterrorizó a Ash, pero no dijo nada.

Los guardias la arrastraron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una oscura habitación. Prácticamente la arrojaron hacia adentro. Una vez dentro, ella se sentó en una esquina, juntando la frente con sus rodillas y llorando desgarradoramente…

-Estoy seguro de que no hay nada mejor que eso, por favor consideren mi idea- Crimson estaba enfrente de los principales dirigentes de NEST, proponiendo su idea de traspasar los poderes, pero no estaban convencidos, no confiaban en el.

-aceptamos ayudarte porque también teníamos que atrapar a K´ y a Kula, pero eso era todo…retírate ya no te necesitamos….

-pero…

-no retiraremos nuestro apoyo, podemos seguir ayudándote con tus planes si nos ayudas tu también, pero no podemos hacer lo que nos pides. Traspasar los poderes de K´ a ti sería muy riesgoso, además, ¿Qué nos garantiza que no nos traicionarás después?

-pero…

-LARGO!!

Ash se fue, algo resentido, pero al fin y al cabo, pensó, eso no lo detendría para llevar a cabo sus planes…

-¿y que haremos con los prisioneros?- preguntó uno de los que estaban presentes…

-Matarlos, naturalmente… comencemos con la chica, una vez que ella muera, el otro ya no podrá pelear…

-¿y como la mataremos?- preguntó otro…

Todos se miraron con una alegría algo macabra, y uno de ellos, complacido, contestó:

-ella merece un final especial…

Ash alcanzó a escuchar y sonrio. No era eso lo que exactamente planeaba para ellos, pero algo era algo…después de todo, el lo que quería era verlos muertos. Pero el dilema era ahora…¿Cómo conseguir los poderes que ahora tenía K´ dash? Esto podía lograrlo con ayuda de unos científicos de la base, solo tenía que pagarles alguna cantidad para que hicieran el trabajo, si ya lo habían hecho antes por que no ahora? Su mente comenzaba a trazar los planes y solo esperaba poder hacer la transmisión de poderes antes de que decidieran matar a K´ también.

Pero nadie imaginaba que K´ había logrado escapar.

Corriendo por los largos pasillos K´ se preguntaba donde demonios habían dejado a Kula… culpable, maldición, ahora se sentía culpable, lo único que le faltaba… siguió corriendo, y en la vuelta de un corredor vio una sombra que se dirigía hacia donde el estaba. Se acercó a la pared, y pronto pudo distinguir a quien se acercaba…

Ash seguía caminando por los pasillos, preguntándose si podía confiar en esos científicos de cuarta, al fin y al cabo les había pagado una fuerte suma, no podían defraudarlo…o lo pagarían caro.

En esas estaba cuando escuchó un sonido extraño en el pasillo, como el de alguien corriendo, pero no le prestó atención. Siguió caminando, con unos papeles en la mano, revisándolos, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba…

K´ se acercó lentamente, y de un salto, cayó encima de Ash… este, que no se lo esperaba, comenzó a luchar por quitárselo de encima, pero antes de que pudiera lograr algo, K´ lo tomó del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza… Ash pudo ver en sus ojos la rabia, la furia…y tuvo miedo.

-Ahora basura, dame una… solo una maldita razón por la cual no debería hacerte pedazos en este momento!!

Ash, sin poder respirar, hacía gestos y señas incomprensibles, así que K´ soltó un poco el agarre pero no lo dejó ir. Al fin, Ash pudo pronunciar algo:

-no me mates…-dijo con la voz ahogada (patético¬¬°)

-DEJA DE QUEJARTE, MALDITO!! ESTO Y MAS TE MERECES!!

Kula se encontraba en la habitación todavía. Ya no lloraba.

La puerta se abrió y dos hombres entraron y la sacaron a rastras. Para su sorpresa, ella no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco hizo gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Simplemente dejó que la llevaran. A rastras. Le hubiera dado lo mismo que la llevaran a un parque de diversiones o al matadero. Recogió sus últimos recuerdos y repasó los que le parecían felices. En la playa, en casa, de vacaciones, horneando pastel con Diana y Whip, ayudándole a Max a arreglar su computadora, y casi inconscientemente, pensó en el beso que le había dado K´. Ese beso había sido una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Pero, ¿para qué seguir pensando en eso? K´ no la quería y en minutos la iban a matar, los guardias se lo dijeron en cuanto la sacaron del cuarto…¿para que seguir con esos recuerdos, si solo le hacían daño?

Lentamente, caminó hacia el lugar donde se cumpliría la sentencia. No se sorprendió al ver el letrero. Seguro lo habían preparado especialmente para ella. CAMARA DE INCINERACION.

-HABLA, O TE JURO QUE TE CORTO LA LENGUA!! ¿Dónde DEMONIOS TIENEN A KULA?!- K´ estaba desesperado… Ash sonrió:

-Tu novia será incinerada!! Y tu tendras un final muy parecido!!- gritó recuperándose y preparando una flama verde. K´ sonrió, ya sabía lo que necesitaba. Lo tomó por el cuello, con una fuerza extraordinaria. Lo levantó por los aires y lo estampó contra la pared. Crimson lanzó un grito sordo, sintió su cuerpo entumido por el golpe…

-BASURA, ME ENCARGARÉ DE TI DESPUÉS!!- gritó K´ al tiempo que salía corriendo a buscar a Kula.

-Argh, maldito K´ , pero ya me las pagarás, me las pagarás todas-

Kula se sentía de verdad en el infierno. El incinerador era como una habitación, completamente blanca. Pero había algo extraño. La pared tenía pequeños agujeros.

Momentos después de que la dejaron adentro del incinerador, empezó a sentir mucho calor y se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Estaba atada y no se podía mover, cada vez estaba mas débil. Por los agujeros en la pared, empezó a salir fuego. ¡Fuego! Esto la aterrorizó y trató de zafarse, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía lograrlo. Las llamas se hacían cada vez mas grandes y se acercaban cada vez más a ella. El humo empezaba a hacerse presente y cada vez su respiración estaba mas débil, no podía producir hielo porque se estaba deshidratando, estaba desesperada.los ojos se le nublaron poco a poco, y comenzó a cerrarlos, ya sin fuerza, el fuego no la alcanzaba, sentía que se ahogaba, tosía con fuerza y su pecho parecía querer explotar. El sudor que la recorría desapareció, indicando que el agua en su cuerpo se estaba terminando, por su boca seca ya no salía ningún sonido, lo único que podía escuchar era su corazón, que latía muy fuerte, pero cada vez mas lento, como si en cualquier instante se fuera a detener …

Hasta que vio una figura emerger entre las llamas. Luego de eso, cerró los ojos…

K´ había corrido hasta llegar a la cámara de incineración, después de haber enfrentado a varios guardias, obtener información sobre donde estaba ese lugar y de dejar a mas de uno sangrando o con algún hueso roto (amable el muchacho ¿no?).

Finalmente, estaba allí, dudoso de si debía entrar, tal vez la escena que le esperaba era tan horrible como indescriptible, tal vez ya era tarde y debía resignarse o…. tal vez aún estaba a tiempo para salvarla.

Palpó la puerta, se sentía el calor, contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y la empujó para entrar.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada, atada y con la mirada perdida entre el miedo y la incertidumbre. Lo miró un par de segundos. Por suerte las llamas no la habían alcanzado. El suspiró tranquilo.

De repente ella cerró los ojos, y con gran desesperación, K´ la cargó y la sacó de la cámara.

Corriendo con ella en brazos, encontró una minicocina (como esas que tienen en las oficinas donde hacen café y bocadillos), entró y cerró la puerta tras él. La sentó en una silla y le aflojó un poco la ropa para que pudiera respirar (ejem), luego buscó un vaso, lo llenó de agua y lo acercó a su boca para que pudiera beber un poco… el agua entró por sus labios y ella comenzó a toser, pero después tomó el vaso y bebió toda el agua que quedaba… luego lo miró y no dijo nada…

-Kula- K´ se acercó, estaba algo indeciso pero se animó a hablar- Kula, ¿estás bien? (ok, creo que no fue un buen comienzo u.u)

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Creo que tu deberías saber como _estoy_¿no? ¿Qué no me odiabas, además? – ella volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, pero el la sujetó de la barbilla y la volvió a voltear hacia el…

-si te odiara, ¿crees que estaría aquí?- se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros. Sus labios. Sus alientos chocaron.

Solo unos milímetros los separaban, Kula cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, pero…nada. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, y vió como era ahora él quien volteaba su rostro.

-lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para esto.- se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta.

- no hay tiempo para nada- dijo ella poniéndose de pie, y caminando hacia la puerta como el- tenemos que salir de aquí…

CONTINUARÁ…

--

**¿otro beso? Pues, casi casi, pero no (por ahora) mmmm, aclaración: Ash Crimson, en la verdadera trama no se interesó nunca en pedir ayuda de NEST, pero me pareció un buen villano para mi historia, es decir, gay, cobarde, con una obsesión extraña, medio metrosexual, pero aun así un enemigo peligroso si no se tiene cuidado… además me parece que su actitud contrasta mucho con la de K´.**

**Antes de irme; Gabiii981: gracias de nuevo por leer. Me alegra que los capítulos nuevos sean de tu agrado!! Pronto terminaré la historia, pero como ya dije, hay mucha yo para rato, y aunque termine esto, ya escribiré mas, lo juro!! XD (con el puño en alto y ademán de político-candidato a presidencia)XP**

**ATTE. LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs muuuuuuchos beeeeesoooosss!! n.n**


	8. FINAL DE LA PESADILLA

**UFF, capitulo ocho. Bueno, algo es algo.**

**KING OF FIGHTERS no me pertenece u.u (ya mencione que solo lo hago por entretenimiento?)**__

_**En peligro**_

Capitulo 8

FINAL DE LA PESADILLA

-¿Segura que estás bien?-

-SÍ

-¿quieres descansar?

-No

-Pero perdiste mucha agua

-y qué?- Kula y K´ corrían por la base. Estaba algo oscuro. Tenían los oídos alertas por si se acercaban los guardias. K´ estaba preocupado por la salud de Kula, después de todo, había estado a punto de morir incinerada, casi se había quedado sin agua, eso podría ser muy peligroso, considerando además como estaban las cosas. Kula seguía evadiendo todas sus preguntas, sin embargo, él sabia que se encontraba mal solo con verla correr. Estaba más lenta. Ella corría siempre muy rápido y ahora parecía costarle trabajo. Se le dificultaba respirar. A veces se detenía, respiraba profundo y seguía corriendo. No, no estaba bien.

-¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¡Si algo te pasa no podremos salir de aquí!-

-pues entonces déjame. Es mi problema, yo vine sola a buscarte, entonces, debo salir sola de aquí…

- No digas tonterías. Ya me canse de ser lindo contigo. Ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera- concluyó molesto. Siguieron corriendo en silencio un rato.

_-solo quisiera que entendieras- _pensó en voz alta.

-que entendiera qué?

-Nada, déjalo así-

Finalmente, después de mucho, encontraron la salida. Custodiada por guardias. Qué sorpresa.

-Dame tu mano- dijo K´ viendo a Kula, decidido. Antes de que ella hiciera algo la tomó de la mano y jaló de ella, pasaron corriendo entre los guardias y estos apenas pudieron reaccionar.

K´ volteó y les lanzó un flamazo, que los confundió, mientras el y Kula seguían corriendo.

-Rápido, avísenle a Crimson que han escapado!!

Corrían cada vez más rápido. No serian atrapados otra vez. K´ se detuvo. Había todavía más guardias antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Escucha, ahora tenemos que…- pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, en ese momento, Kula cayó al piso, tosiendo repetidamente.

-¿estas bien?...-su única respuesta fue que ella se sujeto la garganta, cerro los ojos y trató de ponerse de pie, sin resultado.

K´ la cargo y siguió corriendo. Otro flamazo. Los guardias se apartaron, pero…a su encuentro salió Ash Crimson.

-Hola, guapo, ¿A dónde vas?- con una sonrisa, se acercó amenazadoramente y le lanzó un beso.

-apártate- K´ abrazó a Kula con fuerza, y siguió avanzando.

-mmm, es por tu amiga, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, la trataremos bien….

-ni se te ocurra maldito.

Con esto, siguió corriendo y evadió a Ash con un rápido movimiento. Lo tiró al suelo y siguió corriendo.

-Vamos, despierta, despierta…- Kula entreabrió los ojos, reaccionó rápido y K´ la dejó en el suelo. Al fin logaron salir.

Avanzaron bastante por le bosque y llegaron a un claro. Los guardias los seguían.

-no puedo hacer una llama…. Hay demasiados arboles, se haría un incendio incontrolable.

-si uso hielo, tal vez….

-No, estas muy débil, te desmayarías de nuevo.

-VAMOS, TRAS ELLOS!!

-Ya se, hay que separarnos, tu por allá y yo por acá.

Cada quien corrió en una dirección diferente. K´ pensó que ya los había perdido, pero…enfrente de el aparecieron, decenas de ellos. Tenia que pelear. Después de un rato ya había acabado con muchos de ellos, pero…nada de Crimson. Eso solo quería decir que el había seguido a Kula. Rápido terminó con los que le quedaban y siguió el camino por donde se había ido Kula. Metros después, vio algo que no esperaba. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, salía un hilito de sangre de su boca, tenía los ojos semicerrados.

-KULA!!- K´ se acercó a ella, se hincó a su lado, limpió la sangre que salía de su boca y miró con rabia al culpable. Ash estaba recargado en un árbol, de brazos cruzados.

-mmm, no era tan buena rival como creí.

-Falto yo…. Lamentarás lo que hiciste

-demuéstralo!!

La pelea comenzó. Al principio parecía que Ash dominaba. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, precisos, fuertes. K´ parecía estar débil, o confundido. Crimson le daba una patada y el lo único que hacia era correrse hacia atrás. Un flamazo por parte de el pero no acertaba, Crimson se movía muy rápido. Luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo aturdió.

En ese momento, pareció reaccionar. Comenzó a responder con más agilidad a aquellos ataques. Ash trataba de esquivarlo, pero ahora era más difícil. Finalmente, K´ cayó encima de el y lo aprisionó contra el piso.

-¡estás muerto, Crimson!!

Ash apuntó hacia atrás de K´ este volteó y pudo ver que a sus espaldas un árbol estaba a punto de caer. Se movió justo antes de que el árbol cayera. Ash aprovechó para escapar.

K´ lo siguió. Esta vez no lo dejaría ganar. Una vez mas se lanzó sobre el, golpeándolo con fuerza, dejando escapar toda su furia. Ash cayó al piso.

-No te atreverás. Jamás podrías volver a matar a alguien. Te has suavizado.- dijo Ash, aunque sabia que ya estaba vencido.

-¿eso crees? Morirás en tu error, entonces…

Kula sintió que la llevaban en brazos, hacia alguna parte. Estaba en un auto, que en poco tiempo comenzó su marcha. Se sentía mejor. Como dijo K´ estaba débil, pero no estaba muerta.

-¿Qué pasó?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-todo lo que te puedo decir…-contestó la voz que ella tanto anhelaba escuchar- es que ya estamos a salvo…

--

**Muy corto este capitulo. En el siguiente aclararé algunas cosas.**

**Siguiente último capitulo: epilogo**

**Ya mero termino, estoy contenta. Uno y ya, lo prometo**

**Atte. LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs**


	9. JUNTOS OTRA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste. Se lo dedico a quienes lo leyeron y agradezco sus reviews…**

_**En peligro**_

Capitulo 9

JUNTOS.OTRA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE.

-..a salvo…-

-sí. Ahora duerme, estarás mejor cuando descanses-

-pero…-el sueño la venció otra vez, no tardo en quedarse dormida en el asiento.

-¡KULAA!- Kula despertó al sentirse en un abrazo que la sofocaba. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en medio de seis brazos…Máxima, Whip, y Diana, estaban tan felices por su llegada…

-K´ nos contó todo… que bueno que están aquí…¿tienes hambre?...dormiste bien?...quieres otra almohada?...no se propasó contigo, verdad?

-si…. No, no tengo hambre… dormí bien…estoy cómoda… NADIE SE PROPASÓ CONMIGO!!- Kula iba respondiendo a medida que le decían cosas… en poco tiempo la habían mareado con tantas cosas que quiso dormir otra vez, pero, dada la insistencia, no lo logró. Entre contestar preguntas, aceptar atenciones, y garantizarles a todos que estaba bien, se cuidó muy bien de no decir cosas un poco comprometedoras(¬¬).

Estuvieron así como media hora. Al poco rato, Kula se dio cuenta de que K´ no estaba allí.

-mmm ¿Dónde está K´?

-el salió, no dijo a donde, solo que volvería un poco mas tarde.

Kula se dispuso ese día a pasarlo como un día normal. Comió, vio televisión y se divirtió, o al menos lo intentó. Su mente estaba en otro lado. Todos notaron que estaba extraña, pero creyeron que era normal.

-saldré a caminar- anunció y salió antes de recibir una respuesta. Necesitaba estar sola…

Atravesó la ciudad caminando. Entonces recordó que hubo un momento en que pensó que jamás volvería.

En su camino encontró gente que conocía, los saludaba sonriente y seguía su camino. Pero ella sabia que no era mas que una sonrisa fingida.

Al poco arto llegó a la orilla de un rio. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y respiro el aire fresco. Después se quedo profundamente dormida.

Unas hojas del árbol cayeron sobre su rostro, lo cual lo despertó. Estaba tan cansado, y además en casa no dejaban de hacerle preguntas… ¿Cómo había logrado escapar? ¿Como había vencido a Ash Crimson? ¿y los guardias?

El no estaba para esas cosas. Ya estaba harto.

Volteó hacia los lados y se estiró un poco. La orilla del rio era tan reconfortante. Se sorprendió cuando, a lo lejos, alcanzo a distinguir una figura bajo otro árbol. Algo frustrado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué la vida quería seguir jugándole malas pasadas? ¿Por qué tenia que estar ella a dos arboles de distancia?

Bueno, después de todo, tal vez podría aclarar algunas cosas.

-oye niña…despierta.

Kula despertó sobresaltada a oir la voz de K´ .

-¿tu que haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti. Pero hay cosas que quiero aclarar contigo.

-no hay nada que aclarar- Kula se levanto y comenzó a caminar, pero K´ la alcanzo y la detuvo.

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablar. De tu comportamiento.

-es algo que no te incumbe.

-No soy el único afectado. Todos los demás se han dado cuenta de que has cambiado demasiado.- K´ bajó la vista y continuó- Si yo soy el culpable…créeme que lamento, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, si fue tan malo para que te comportes así… lo siento- al decir esto K´ se acercó a ella y la abrazó, luego se alejó caminando.

-K´ espera. ¡K´!- Kula salió corriendo tras el pero el no se detenía…

-K´ por favor…no te…vayas- perdió el aliento y se detuvo. Se sentó bajo la sombra de otro árbol, y al anochecer decidió volver a casa.

Cuando llegó, no había nadie. O eso parecía. Escuchó un ruido en una habitación y fue a ver de que se trataba.

K´ estaba viendo televisión, pero al acercase se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba dormido.

Besó su frente con ternura (lo había hecho varias veces antes) y decidió retirarse para dejarlo dormir…

-Kula…- temerosa se dio la vuelta y K´ se puso de pie. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. La guió hasta la sala y la empujó a un sillón. Se sentó junto a ella, se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato, solo mirándola.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kula, finalmente.

- Te ves bonita. No quería reaccionar como lo hice hace rato. No es mi costumbre…huir. Sabes que…todo lo que hice…lo hice para protegerte. Te dije que te amo y no me arrepiento, pero ni siquiera pudiste contestarme. No sabes cuanto anhele tenerte entre mis brazos. Cuando fuiste a rescatarme…me enojé porque lo último que quería era que salieras lastimada.

-Dijiste que me odiabas.

-antes te dije: "no importa lo que haga o lo que diga, debes saber que te amo" creo que no me pusiste atención.

-Eso no lo justifica. Me dolió. No sabes cuanto.

-a mi también…pero todo ha terminado.- K´ dijo esto con cierto alivio pero tenia una mirada melancólica que lo hacia ver triste.

-No quiero que vuelva a suceder algo así.- Kula se detuvo como para pensar lo que iba a decir- trate de ser distinta porque no quería que siempre fueran ustedes los que me salvaran. Quería ayudar…y el modo mas fácil de ayudar me parecía volverme mas fuerte.

Kula comenzó a llorar en silencio y K´ la tomó entre sus brazos para consolarla.

-No es necesario que seas mas fuerte porque has demostrado que eres tan fuerte como cualquiera. Solo quisiera que volvieras a ser… la dulce…amable…y tierna chica…de la que me enamore...tal vez en el fondo siempre lo has sido.

Con dulzura K´ sujetó a Kula del mentón y la jaló hacia el para besarla. Una vez que sus bocas se unieron, se quedaron asi un rato, disfrutando del calor de sus labios, de aquel verdadero primer beso…de aquel beso que ahora ambos disfrutaban por completo. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

-te amo…K´ .

-Y yo a ti…

-pero…¿Por qué?

-¿no te conformas con nada? Pues…porque…no sé…siento que me complementas. Juntos siento que soy mas fuerte. Y eres tan distinta a lo que yo esperaba. Eres maravillosa…eres tú.

- Tu también me haces sentir así…pero a veces somos tan diferentes…¿no te da miedo?

-no…hemos enfrentado cosas peores. Saldremos adelante. Y estaremos juntos.

Kula se volvió a abrazar a el y se quedó dormida en poco rato.

Cuando Whip , Diana y Maxima volvieron los encontraron abrazados y dormidos, juntos en el sillón. No se sorprendieron. Lo sabían. Los dejaron dormir.

K ´despertó en un rato mas y cargó a Kula para llevarla a su cuarto, para que durmiera mas cómoda.

-K´ no te vayas…- Kula lo sujetó de un brazo…

-pero…mi amor…yo…

-quedate…al menos hasta que vuelva a dormir… no quiero estar sola.

-no te preocupes…yo estare contigo- esperó un rato pero ella no se dormía.

-¿que pasa?

-No puedo…tengo miedo…

-ya te dije que no tienes que temer…

Diciendo esto se sentó junto a la cama y la besó en los labios de nuevo.

-¿En serio?...K´ tengo miedo de que esto sea solo un sueño, de despertar y que todo sea un caos otra vez…por favor, júrame que me amas, que estamos a salvo y que estamos juntos para siempre…

-estoy a tu lado, te amo…te lo juro…estamos a salvo ahora…y mientras sigamos juntos, así será, amor mío…

Kula se durmió, sabiendo que K´ estaria allí cuando ella despertara. Porque su amor era verdadero. Porque lo habían logrado…porque estaban juntos, eran fuertes juntos, y eso nunca cambiaría.

-te amo…K´ -dijo entre sueños y el sonrió.

-Yo tambien te amo… Kula- K´ recargó su cabeza en la cama y apretó la mano de ella con la suya… finalmente estaban juntos.

Fin

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! KAWAI!! Un poco (bueno, demasiado) meloso pero me gustó. Una vez mas, muchas gracias, y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Pronto publicare mas fics de esta pareja, mientras tanto nos vemos!! Ah por cierto díganme que opinan si?**

**Este fic a sido muy especial para mi. Estoy muy contenta.**

**Besos**

**Atte. LaDy AnGeL HuNtReSs**


End file.
